Fragile Love
by noblecrescent
Summary: Savannah Jow isn't the strongest. She isn't the bravest. She isn't the rebel. She's the sweet girl who does anything she's told. Her aunt however, has taken advantage of that precise trait...more than Savannah actually knows. There's one person at Anubis house that will make her realize what she's been missing...but at what cost?
1. House of Special Cases

_**Author's Note: Welcome to my first House of Anubis story I publish on this site. I'd just like to point out a few things before you go ahead and read. First of all, the events in the story would occur after the third season. However, the ending of the season, as you will notice later, would be tweaked in a way Ms. Denby wouldn't die. Also, I just simply refuse to write out Amber Millington because she is fashionating and no one will convince me otherwise. Mick Campbell will also be in the story but in the later chapters. Fabian and Mara are a couple and while Mara knows about Sibuna, she chooses not to be a part of it. Joy Mercer, however, will be in Sibuna. Oh, and one last thing, and please don't hate me, but in this world Peddie does not exist.**_

_**Okay! Off you go to Creepy Towers :)**_

**Eddie's POV.**

"ALFIE!" I yelled as I chased after him down the school's hallway.

"QUIT CHASING ME!" Alfie cried, desperately running faster.

"NO!"

"BUT YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

He continued to run as fast he could with me after him. I was getting close to him, so close in fact that I almost grabbed his school shirt. I reached out for one final grab so I could finally kill him. I was so focused on grabbing him I didn't see the turn on the hallway, much less other students. So, when he quickly made a right I ran into someone and fell down on top of them instead.

"ALFIE!" I yelled, watching him make his escape with ease. When I looked down I saw a girl, definitely knew around here because I've never seen her face around. She half smiled before pulling a paper to her mouth, looking embarrassed even though it wasn't her fault. I sighed, "I am so sorry-"

"What is going on here?" stepped in front of us.

The girl looked up, "Oh hi-"

"Get up!" Denby demanded.

I stood up then helped the girl up as well, "Listen so I'm sorry."

The girl smiled again but couldn't get a word out before Ms. Denby cut her off. "This better be the last time you pull one of your little stunts." She wagged a finger to me, as if that would really be the end of my adventures.

"Of course..." I mumbled.

"Let's go." She looked down at the girl then dragged her off in the opposite direction.

"Who was that?" The girl asked , definitely a Brit like the rest of them.

"No one bit important." I replied.

"Are you done trying to kill me?" Alfie poked his head out from the connecting hallway. "Because I'm really tired, dude."

"For now." I waved him off, still staring at the two. They had stopped in front of my Dad's office.

"Who's that?" Alfie asked once he saw the girl.

"No clue, but I knocked her down thanks to you." I snapped, punching his arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm as our friend Patricia walked up to us.

"What did you two do now?" She asked, smirking as if waiting for the punishment to be yelled out the office doors.

"What makes you think we did something Trixie?" Alfie asked.

"Oh please, I heard your yells from a hallway down."

"Doesn't prove anything..."

"Who's the newbie?" She looked back to the office.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"But he's already knocked her down to the floor so we'll probably get to know her better." Alfie exclaimed.

"You knocked her down?" Patricia's mouth dropped open. "Oh you are so in for it."

"Ha ha, she didn't even say anything." I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't even get mad?"

I shook my head. "No. Or if she did, she didn't get the chance to say it since Denby kept cutting her off."

"I think you got lucky dude." Alfie patted my shoulder.

The bell rang so we walked to class, where we our other friends were already there. Fabian, KT and Amber were gathered in the back of the class.

"Where's ?" KT asked once we met up with them.

"In 's office, we have a newbie." Alfie said.

"Really? What's her name?" Fabian asked.

"Don't know." I replied.

"Guess we'll know later then." Amber hopped off the table.

"Amber did you do the assignment for today?" Patricia asked.

"What assignment?" Amber looked around, completely oblivious of said assignment.

"The one that was due today." Patricia began to glare.

"Oh..._that_ assignment."

"Amber!" Patricia said, getting angrier by the second.

"I might have gotten a manicure last night."

"We're going to fail the assignment because of a manicure!?"

"I'm sorry..."

"I am going to kill you!" Patricia went forward but Alfie and I pulled her back.

"Settle down!" startled from behind.

Amber quickly ran past us to her seat, ignoring Patricia's death glares.

"I'll get her later." Patricia muttered as she went to her seat.

"Is that the girl?" KT asked as we took our seats.

I looked up and saw the girl from earlier walk inside the class. She stood by 's desk and gave her a paper.

"Really?" Denby looked up and the girl nodded. "Well it just makes it easier for us then." She walked in front of the desk, beside her, "Everyone, we have a new student; Savannah Jow. I expect for you all to treat her nicely." She looked directly at me, as if I'd be the rudest to her.

I was a trouble maker, _not _rude.

"Think she's still mad you knocked her down?" Patricia looked back with a teasing smile. I glared at her as she laughed a little.

"Savannah sit next to Willow, please." Denby ordered.

Willow raised her hand excitedly. Savannah nodded and went to her seat.

"You knocked her down?" KT whispered, appalled as if it had really been that horrible.

"It was an accident." I clarified.

_**Savannah's POV.**_

"Newbie?" The bright red head sitting beside me said excitedly. "I'm Willow Jenks." She hugged me unexpectedly.

"Um...thanks." I said, a little startled.

"Are you feeling okay?" A girl sitting behind us asked. "You look a little tired."

"What a great way to greet someone Mara," the blonde beside her said, "Point out their flaws." She shook her head then looked at me. "I'm Amber Millington."

"Savannah," I smiled, "And no," I looked at the girl who had asked, "I feel quite fine."

"Sorry, I'm Mara Jaffray by the way."

"It's okay."

The students were like my aunt had said, quite fine. Although being knocked down on the first day of school wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I wasn't angry, more like a little bruised. But all in all, the school seemed quite fine and peaceful. Right now, I had barely came out of school after talking to about how my stay at this school would work for me. The day seemed so warm and nice that I decided to take a slower walk back home. As I was walking, I looked through the letter had given me about the guidelines he had explained to me earlier. Everything seemed pretty normal by what I was reading. I started hearing noises far ahead but took no importance to it as I continued reading.

"Alfie!" Someone yelled.

"I thought we gave up on this!" Another yelled back.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

I shrugged and tried finding my place in my paper again. It didn't last very long because someone crashed into me and knocked me down to the floor...again. I looked up and saw it was the same guy from earlier today. "You have got to stop doing that." I half smiled at him.

"I am so sorry," he said as he stood up and helped me up, sighing, "Again."

"Don't worry," I said while fixing my uniform.

"No seriously, I meant to apologize earlier to but cut me off. I'm so sorry."

"Like I said, it's okay." I assured, taking off my school cardigan because there was mud at the bottom. I sighed as I placed it into my bag, knowing I'd be hearing a scolding from my aunt later on.

"What's that?" The guy pointed at my arm.

"Huh?" I looked at my right arm and saw some blood had gone through the white shirt.

"Did I do that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Oh um...not...um well..." I didn't want to make him feel bad by saying yes. It wasn't his fault I bruised so easily.

"I did, didn't I?"

I bit my lip and slowly nodded.

"Now I really feel bad." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's okay, honestly. I'm fine."

"No, I'm so sorry. Would you believe me if I told you that it was because I was chasing my friend?"

"I think so." I replied, smiling as I looked in the direction his friend had ran off to.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"By not your chasing your friend anymore?" I tried, chucking.

"Or when you're not around?"

I smiled, seeing he was probably the trouble boys my aunt warned me countless times about but this one seemed nice despite my assumption. "Okay, when I'm not around then."

"I'm Eddie by the way," He extended his hand.

"Savannah." I shook his hand.

"Can I at least bring you home so you can get your arm checked out?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"Seriously though, it'll help me with my conscious."

I sighed, "Alright, if it'll make you feel better."

"It really will," he nodded, "What house are you staying in?"

"The Gatehouse."

He looked at me confused, "The Gatehouse?"

I nodded, "My Aunt lives there."

"Your aunt?" He repeated with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open for some reason. "As in... ?"

"Who else?" I asked, not understanding why he was on edge about it.

"You're 's niece?"

"Is that bad?"

"No I just...we didn't know had more family than her sister."

"Oh, Aunt Harriet. I haven't seen her in a while." I sighed sadly, "But yes, my mom was their younger sister."

"Oh, so...what are you doing here?"

We began to walk towards the gate house.

"I needed a change of air." I replied. "Quite literally."

"Why?"

"I'm very sensitive you see. I was living in America for the past month until something horrible made me get an allergic reaction." I shrugged. "Never knew what it was though."

"You were in America?"

I nodded, "I stayed with my friend". And what about you? Not exactly British are you?"

"America obviously." He said proudly, making me chuckle.

"Obviously." I agreed.

"So um, why exactly are you staying in the Gatehouse? If you don't mind telling of course."

"Oh um...well." I struggled to answer. "I'm not you see. Long story short, I'm fragile." I said quietly, deciding it was best he didn't know to what extent I was. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault for not looking where I walked."

"I shouldn't have been chasing after Alfie." He shook his head.

"Who?"

"My friend, he was the one I was chasing earlier too."

"What for?" I asked, curious as to why it was that I'd been knocked down for this 'Alfie' person.

He sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"I can keep a secret. My lips are sealed." I did the imaginary zipper over my lips, making him laugh.

"Well, I got a note in my locker form an anonymous person. I assumed the letter was from a cute girl in one of my classes so I kind of asked her about it."

"And?"

"I asked her out on a date"

"Oh, and she turned you down." I nodded, finishing the story for him. "Now I get it."

"Pretty much," he sighed, "But it was just embarrassing because she had no idea who I was. She stared at me like I was crazy."

"Don't feel bad." I patted his arm. "There'll be another girl soon."

"Now you see why I have to kill Alfie."

I giggled, "I don't think killing anyone is going to help you."

The Gatehouse was only a couple of steps away from us now. I knew my Aunt was probably annoyed since I should have been home 15 minutes ago.

"I'm still gonna get him for that." He assured, nodding as if he was already devising another chase in his head.

I placed the code for the gatehouse, unlocking the door. "Well can I give you some advice?" I looked back before walking in.

"What?"

"Stop chasing your friend. It's going to get you into more trouble." I smiled.

"I promise to try to stop when you're around." He smirked.

"Close enough." I sighed, shaking my head disapprovingly. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"Again, sorry about knocking you down..."

"It's okay, you've made it up." I assured before going inside.

Once I closed the door I gave a short yelp when Aunt Caroline stood right in front of me. "Don't do that," I placed my hand over my heart, "You know it's bad for me." I walked past her.

"What took you so long?" She ignored my demand. "I called and he said you left more than 30 minutes ago." I placed my bag on the couch. "And where's your sweater? You know it's bad for you not to have it on."

I sighed, "I took a walk, that's all."

"I don't like you walking around the woods, the dirt is bad for you."

"Everything's bad for me," I argued weakly, crossing my arms, "But nothing happened, don't worry."

"I don't want you roaming around the woods by yourself Savannah." She crossed her arms.

"It was just a small walk." I repeated, half smiling. I wouldn't mention I had walked home with a possible trouble maker.

"Very well, lunch is ready in the kitchen." She walked past me.

When she entered the kitchen I quickly took out my cardigan with mud and hid it under the couch so she wouldn't see it. I didn't want her asking millions of questions and freaking out over nothing. I walked into the kitchen rolling up my sleeves and looked up. "What are we having?"

Aunt Caroline turned around and her eyes widened when she saw the spot of blood on my arm "Where did you get that?" She quickly put the plate of food on the table and rushed to my arm.

"I uh-"

"Was it when you were knocked down on the floor today?"

"No I must have cut myself later on..." I nervously replied.

"You're a terrible liar," she shook her head, "Eddie Miller did this didn't he?"

"No!" I quickly exclaimed. "My skin is overly sensitive so it could have happened anywhere today." She rubbed her forehead as I tried explaining. "I hit myself with a branch as I walking home Aunt Caroline, I promise. I didn't see it when I was walking."

She glared for a moment before letting it go. "I don't want you anywhere near that Miller boy."

I sighed, "Why? I barely even talked to him today."

"Keep it that way," she turned around with a bowl of soup, "He's a bad influence."

"He doesn't seem like it." I said nonchalantly. And actually, he didn't. Sure I assumed he was a trouble maker but he was pretty kind. Most trouble makers didn't have a care of who they hurt. I took a seat as she placed the bowl in front of me...vegetable soup...again.

"I've been working here for quite some time Savannah, I know what I'm saying." She took a seat across from me and began to eat from her plate, a salad.

"Are you only saying that because he crashed into me? It was an accident, Aunt Caroline. An honest accident."

"So you have talked to him." She took a bite of her salad, giving me a disapproving look.

"Only when he apologized to me." I shrugged. "And he seemed genuinely sorry about it. He was chasing a friend-"

"Chasing? See, a bad student. He gets too much liberty around the school because he's father is the head of the school."

I blinked, leaning forwards for her to repeat the words I believed she had just said. "Mr. Sweet's his _father_?"

She nodded, "Yes and he takes it for granted; getting off easy on punishments or not doing the requirements."

I half smiled, "Aunt Caroline, I'm getting those privileges too."

"Yes, but you're a special case," she corrected, "You need them for your health. He on the other hand uses them to cut class."

"So he's like a bad boy." I smiled, the idea kind of striking me quite well for some reason. It sounded a lot worse than a trouble maker, but for some reason that only made me smile bigger.

"Yes," she said serious, raising her voice when she spoke again, "So stay away from him, Savannah."

She startled me with her serious tone, it was one I've never heard. It sounded like a death warning. What was so bad about this Eddie Miller?


	2. House of Secrets

_**Eddie's POV.**_

"There you are!" KT came out of the living room just as I was entering the house. She looked irritated as she crossed her arms. "I had to do your chores again."

And now we know why…

"Sorry KT," I walked past her to the living room, "Where's Alfie?"

"Oh he's under his bed… hiding from you." She gave me her scolding face. "You two need to stop this before one of you gets hurt."

"Yes Mom." I teased.

"Eddie, I'm serious."

"It's his fault. I made a fool out of myself because of his stupid prank." I sat down on the couch "Obviously someone has to get hurt…preferably him."

"Yeah, well, the only one seeming to get hurt is that girl. Savannah." She reminded. "You did apologize to her, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"After I knocked her down the second time…" I said quickly as I got up and hurried past her for the kitchen.

"Second time!?" She exclaimed, following right behind. "What do you mean second time?"

I sighed, turning around suddenly and making her bump into me. "I was chasing Alfie again and I crashed into her."

She shook her head. "You are so stupid sometimes. Was she hurt? Did she yell at you this time?"

"No," I shrugged, now finding it rather strange of Savannah's calm attitude towards it, "I half expected her to do so but she didn't. She was so serene."

"I wouldn't be if some random guy knocked me down to the floor twice." She muttered. "But you did apologize right?"

"Yes KT," I nodded, "And get this, she's Denby's niece."

Her mouth dropped open. "Her niece? Denby has a niece?!"

"Yup. Apparently Savannah's mom was Denby's younger sister, beside Harriet of course."

"That's a mind blower!"

"I know," I agreed, "There's something weird about her though."

"Like what?"

"Well, she says that she's not like us." I explained, "She's more sensitive..."

"What does that mean?" KT asked confused.

"I get the feeling that she's not as healthy as she should be."

"You mean like, she's sick?"

I nodded. "I think so."

"I hope it's not serious, then."

"We never know." I shrugged, remembering Savannah's reason why she had even moved to the school in the first place. Who's to say she wouldn't suffer from 'air problems' here too.

_**The Next Day**_

_**Savannah's POV.**_

I was getting some books out of my locker when I heard someone yell "Squee!" from a distance. I looked out and saw Willow, Mara, Amber and another girl I didn't know, standing across the hallway.

"There's my new sitting partner!" Willow excitedly ran towards me, giving me a very abrupt hug that made both of us stumble back.

"Yay..." I said, more freaked out than excited as she was. Discreetly, I pulled myself away from her and offered a small smile.

"Don't mind her, she's always excited," the girl I didn't know said as the rest approached us, "I'm Joy Mercer by the way."

She held out her hand for me which I shook. "Savannah."

"Woah, do you put make up on?" Amber suddenly asked, already eyeing my face. Self-consciously, I put a hand over my cheek, knowing the answer was a flat 'no'.

"Amber," Mara scolded, "That's rude."

"What I didn't say anything bad." The blonde shrugged and looked at me, waiting for the answer that so clear.

I sighed, "I'd like to but I can't..." I paused, quickly supplying a new excuse, "...my Aunt doesn't let me."

"Who's your aunt?" Joy asked.

I was about to tell them when I saw Aunt Caroline walking down the hall. I looked at the girls then back at my Aunt, gesturing for them follow my gaze.

"Get to class ladies." Aunt Caroline said, giving me a direct look as she walked by.

" Denby's your aunt?" Joy said shocked, blinking as she looked from the passing woman to me. "You look nothing like her!"

"Shocked face." Amber said, open mouthed as well. "She doesn't let you wear any make up?"

I shook my head. "She says it irritates my skin."

"But just a tad won't do harm."

"I'd rather not upset her." I closed my locker door.

"So, do you live with your Aunt?" Mara asked. I nodded. "Interesting. The rules specifically state that all student must live in the appropriate houses that are provided for us. The Gatehouse isn't one of them."

"Um, that's because..." I quickly racked my brain for a plausible excuse. "...my aunt and I are very close and since I don't know anyone she thought I should stay with her until I get accustomed to the school."

"Oh." Mara nodded, eyeing me for a moment before buying the excuse completely. "Shall we get to class then?"

I nodded and off we went, though I let the girls go ahead of me. I didn't feel right being with them. They were all so pretty...and healthy. I'd only slow them down. They walked inside the class first, and as I was about to enter Eddie crossed in front of me.

I frowned, following him and tapping his shoulder, making him look back. "My aunt doesn't really like you." I remarked, thinking that wasn't exactly what a greeting should be like. But it made me curious why Aunt Caroline had such distaste for him. I'd like to know why it was.

He grinned, nodding in acknowledgment. "Yeah, she doesn't."

"Why?"

"We've had some...differences."

"What kind?"

He shrugged, "Nothing worth mentioning."

"She says you get some slack from your dad." I continued, crossing my arms. "Who, I learned yesterday, is Mr. Sweet?"

"Were you asking about me?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"No," I shook my head, shooting down any ideas he was getting, "She told me to stay away from you. Why doesn't she like you?" I

"Savannah!" I heard Aunt Caroline scold from the class doorway. Instantly, I spun around, very nervous as she entered. "To your seat, now."

I quickly nodded and rushed to my seat, leaving Eddie to stand awkwardly at the front of the class. Though he didn't seem to mind. I actually found it amusing that he was taking his sweet time getting to his seat while ignoring the glares my aunt was giving him as she went for her desk.

"You don't need to be so scared of her." He whispered went he walked by my table.

I half smiled but kept it hidden. Quickly though, I shook my head and threw that smile off.

"Savannah?" Aunt Denby called.

"Yes?" I quickly looked up.

"I need to talk to you after class."

I was a little afraid of what she was going to say, truthfully. By the look on her face I had crossed her. I disobeyed her when she specifically told me to stay away from him.

"Actually, Savannah and I were called to the computer lab right after this class." A girl spoke up from the end of the room.

I looked back and saw it was a girl sitting beside Eddie. 'What?' I mouthed, the girl only shrugging with a smile.

"Go with it" Eddie mouthed back, a smirk playing on his lips.

I sighed and looked back to my aunt who was already looking at me with a curious look. "Are you serious?" She demanded from me.

"Y-yeah," I replied, slowly nodding as I became more engaged with the lie, "Something about a new club recruitment..."

"Very well." She said, moving behind her desk to write on the board.

I looked back again and saw the girl giving me a two-thumbs-up while Eddie smirked even wider. I shook my head as I smiled, trying to focus on the lesson. After class, the girls went ahead without me but not before Willow gave me another excited hug. I lingered behind as I was placing my things in my schoolbag.

"I told you to stay away from him." Aunt Denby said, pretending to be looking through papers on her desk.

"I am." I whispered.

"Savannah," she scolded, with a louder voice, already scaring me, "When I tell you to do something, I expect for you to obey-"

"C'mon Savannah!" The girl who had saved me earlier entered the class in a rush, linking arms with me. "Can't keep that club recruitment waiting."She then hurried us out of the classroom before Aunt Denby could finish that sentence.

"Thank you." I said slowly, not knowing what else I could say to the stranger.

"No problem," the girl responded, unlinking herself from me, "I'm KT Rush."

"Eddie's friend right?"

She nodded, "We're in the same house."

"Did you get her out safely?" Eddie walked up to us.

"Yup!" KT exclaimed. "All safe and sound."

"What just happened in there?" I pointed back to the classroom. "I just lied to my aunt...for the first time!"

"Congrats!" Eddie grinned.

I shook my head, more than upset with that fact. KT chuckled, "For him, it's a usual thing."

"I don't lie." I pointed at myself. "I never lie."

"Sometimes it's necessary with that woman," KT crossed her arms, gasping quietly, "Oh sorry, she's your aunt..."

"You guys really don't like her, huh?" I looked between both Americans, just now realizing KT had no accent like Eddie.

"She's scary." They both answered.

"Well she's pretty nice," I snapped, gasping at my rude action and quickly shaking my head, "Sorry!"

"Why do you do that?" Eddie questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I stared, confused, "Do what?"

"Apologize a lot? When I knocked you down the first time, it seemed like you believed it was your fault."

I shrugged, half-smiling, "Because usually it is."

"Well it's not." He said, serious, "You're Denby's niece but even I can tell you're not as grouchy nor rude as she is."

"Eddie," KT scolded, "That's rude. That's her aunt."

He shrugged, "It's the truth, isn't it? You know it is."

Even though he had just insulted my aunt, I had to smile at his directness, "Wow you say things like it is. I've never been able to do that."

"I can tell." He nodded, looking me over. "We're going to have to change that."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm okay, really. And thanks for saving me back there. I should get to my next class."

I know Aunt Caroline said to stay away from him but I kind of didn't want to. But sooner or later, as she always says, I end up getting hurt; physically. Maybe it was best if I did stay away from him...

_**Eddie's POV.**_

"Okay, I think you scared her off," KT said as we walked down the hallway, "She seemed of kinda nervous around us."

"She is scared," I corrected, "I'm telling you, there's something weird about her."

"I don't see anything wrong with her. I just think she's not used to someone being as open with things like you are. She said so herself."

"Either way, there's something weird going on with her and I'd like to know what that is."

"Don't go snooping." She warned, shaking her head.

"I won't, I'll just keep talking to her." I laughed to myself "Even if Denby doesn't want me around her."

"How do you know she doesn't want you around Savannah?"

"It's in Savannah's eyes. There's a big fear in her eyes when she talks to me. And besides, it's pretty obvious."

"Eddie I'd listen to her. Remember, this girl lives with her."

"But she's her niece, what can she do?"

"We don't know and I'd like for it to stay that way. This girl looks so...fragile." She finished awkwardly. "I could tell by just by listening to her. Her voice is so soft and sometimes barely audible. And her appearance says a lot. Her skin, for starters, it's a...it's softer than it should be. I think I felt her bone when I linked arms with her. It's even got a different color if you like closely."

"You got all that in these three minutes we spent with her?"

"I'm smart." She replied, as if that was all I needed to know.

"Then you see why I'm curious? Apart from all that, don't you think it's weird for her to live in the Gatehouse and not in one of the school houses like a regular students?"

"Could be because she's not capable."

I sighed. "I'm not letting it go. Denby has to have a reason why she doesn't want me around her."

"You're going to keep talking to her aren't you?"

"I'm going to keep talking to her" I nodded, grinning.

She sighed, "You might as well count me in your stupid plans. Seeing as I already lied today."

"Thanks KT!"

"I know this is gonna come back and bite me later..."

_**Few Days Later**_

_**Savannah's POV.**_

"What are you doing?" Amber asked as I removed the eyeliner I had on my eyes.

"Taking this off," I said, looking into the girls' bathroom mirror, "Sorry."

She walked beside me, placing her hands on her hips. "Why?"

I sighed, "Because my Aunt said no."

Amber had went ahead and did a little makeover before class had started. She'd only put eyeliner and mascara when I declared it was enough. I knew the way Aunt Caroline would react, but I also wanted to get the blonde off my back. She'd see that I couldn't wear it and finally let it go.

"But it looked so pretty on you! No one even saw it yet!" Amber exclaimed, sighing as I took her work off my face.

"Amber, she was really upset. I'd rather just take it off and be done with it." I shrugged.

She groaned, throwing her head back, "You need to stop doing everything your aunt tells you to."

I half smiled, "Thanks Amber for the advice, but as long as I'm living with her I'm going to follow her rules."

"Living with her you say?" She looked around for a while before she smiled, swearing to myself she was planning something in her head. "I'll fix that."

"Fix what?" I looked back but she was already going for the doors. "Amber!"

I sighed, just letting her go and returning to my work. Once I was done, I took a moment to really look at myself. My brunette hair, as much as I tried to 'fix' it was always set down and somewhat out of place; like I had only passed a hand through it when I awoke and left for school. My chocolate brown eyes seemed to lessen their darkness on my worst days, and today was one of them. I put a hand on my cheek, testing just how delicate it was today. When I felt a sting, I deemed decent for the day. I looked myself over, in the school uniform and tugged my jacket closer as if it would protect me from the looks of students. When I could no longer see myself, I grabbed my bag again and walked out into the hallway, bumping into Aunt Caroline on the way. She immediately took the opportunity to see if I had done what she asked for.

"Good," she said when she was done studying my face, "You know it will irritate your skin."

I nodded, "I know."

"And potentially your eyes as well."

"I know."

"Now go on to drama class, but remember nothing heavy." She warned, walking off.

"I know." I said tiredly before turning for the student lounge where class would take place at today.

I know she was just looking out for me but it got tiring when she repeatedly threw everything I should worry about in my face. It was like she believed I forgot everything that was wrong with me. Just once I'd like to pretend I can be a regular girl like Amber...or Mara...or Willow...

"Ah Miss Jow, thank you for coming." The drama teacher said with a sarcastic tone as I entered the lounge.

"Sorry." I quietly replied then took a seat beside Joy on the couch.

"Where were you?" Joy whispered as the lesson continued.

"My aunt caught me with the make up."

"Oh and she made you take it off?" She looked at my face, frowning at the results. I nodded. "But it made your eyes look so much prettier!"

"It doesn't matter Joy. I didn't really have hopes to get away with it."

"Why doesn't she let you wear any?"

"I, uh, have sensitive eyes and skin. It gets irritated really easily."

"Oh..." She paused, seemingly thinking, "You know what, I'm sure there's make up specifically designed for people like you. Maybe we could find some!"

"I doubt it," I mumbled, "I really gave up on that a long time ago."

"There is." She patted my shoulder. "And I'm sure I know just the person who could help us...a blonde."

_**Eddie's POV.**_

"Where were you?" I asked Fabian as he walked into our room. "Another date with Mara?"

"I wish," he sighed, plopping down on his bed and falling flat on his back, "Denby kept us behind."

"What for?"

"To help her move things around in a classroom. "I didn't know she was so weak."

"Weaker than you?" I lifted an eye brow, sitting up on my bed.

"Yes! She couldn't even pick up a box."

"Denby? But she looks like she could throw a desk at us."

"I know, and that's why I was surprised," he sat up, "Mara and I had to basically move everything."

"Denby must be getting old." I chuckled.

"I just hope Mara doesn't sign me up for another class help."

"I wouldn't count on it, she's the helpful student."

He groaned then laid back down. A moment after, Amber barged into the room without a knock and went straight for my bed.

"Amber!" Fabian scolded, but was too tired to even sit up.

"Not now," she held her hand towards him then looked at me, "I need you to get Savannah to live here."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

She looked like she was about to explode. "Because Denby's suffocating her!"

"Amber calm down, you look like a tomato." I remarked, looking away from her. "And why are you coming-"

"Denby is suffocating her!" She stomped her foot, creating a loud noise despite she was wearing her usual heels. "She doesn't her wear any make up! She can't wear heels! She can't even curl her hair!" She threw her hands in the air. "Do you know how bad I want to curl her hair?"

"Amber I'm not moving Savannah here just so you can turn her into your own personal doll."

"Miller you're going to move her into this house or I will personally make your life miserable, Amber version." She threatened, marching to the side of my bed and leaning down, a warning finger nearly poking my eyes. "And that involves your hair pink and your clothes miniaturized."

"Somehow that sounds more Jerome." Fabian called behind, raising a finger.

"Fabian, shut up!"

I frowned and pushed her finger away from me, "Even if I help, what exactly could I do?"

"I don't know, your dad is the head of the school, talk to him!"

"If I do will you stop yelling?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Will my hair stay its color?"

"Yes."

"And clothes?"

"Will be as horribly out of date as usual."

I mock glared at her, "Fine. Now get out."

She smiled and walked off. "Are you really going to move Savannah?" Fabian called after she left.

"Between you and me, I had already considered it."

"Why?"

"Because something's not right."

And because of that thought, I found myself in my dad's office the next day. "What's on your mind, son?" He asked as from his seat behind his desk.

"I wanted to talk about the new girl, Savannah." I took a seat across from him.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "You be careful with that girl Eddison."

"Why?" I looked at him confused by his sudden change of attitude.

"She's...sensitive and fragile."

"I keep hearing she's all that, but what's so sensitive and fragile about her?"

"I, well, um..." He took a deep breath. "It's not my place to tell, Eddison."

"Why? Why is there so much secrets with that girl? Everyone keeps telling me to say away from her and Savannah looks scared half to death whenever Ms. Denby talks to her in class! What's going on?"

But he wouldn't give it up. He moved around the desk and tried leading me for the doors. "You have class now. We're done with this conversation."

"No we're not" I snapped, shaking off his arm from my shoulder. "Why is she living with Denby when she should be enrolled in one the houses here?"

"Because she needs her Aunt near her. Besides, she's happier there." He walked past me to the door. "Now get to class please."

I sighed, annoyed, and walked out. Now I knew something was definitely going on. I saw Savannah walking across the hallway looking exceptionally tired. The look on her face seemed like she hadn't slept in weeks and it was strange because yesterday she seemed just fine.

When she was at her locker I took the opportunity to go and talk to her. Maybe I could get her to tell me what was going on. "Savannah?" She looked at me and I noticed how tired her face actually was. Truthfully, it was a lot worse up close. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yes just a little tired." She said nervously, rummaging through her locker.

"Are you sure? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She quickly said. She tried getting a few books from her locker but suddenly dropped them on the floor, like she couldn't deal with the little weight they had.

"I'll get them" I said, confused. I bent down and picked up her books which weren't that heavy to be a such a drag. I looked up to see her weary face looking down at the ground, blankly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah..." She said but her voice also seemed weaker, barely audible if I should add.

"Maybe I should carry these to class." I gestured to the books.

"I can do it." She reached for them but I stepped back. "Eddie, I'm fi-"

"It looks like you can barely speak Savannah." I cut her off. "Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No," she raised her voice slightly only to break, "It's nothing new, trust me."

We walked to class a bit slow, although for her it was her usual pace. When we got to class the bell had already rung, making us late. Though Denby didn't seem to mind. She probably saw how bad Savannah looked and was letting it slide for the day. Savannah let herself fall onto her seat, looking down at the desk with the same blank look from earlier. It seemed like she was half awake now.

"Are you sure you don't want to go the nurse?" I whispered as I placed her books on the table.

"Yeah." She nodded, "Thank you."

I sighed and shrugged then continued my way to the back. "Good morning everyone," Denby turned around to the class, "For today we'll be reading a classic, Frankenstein." She lifted a box from beside her desk. "Pass them back please." She addressed Savannah and Willow as she handed them books.

"Fabian, I thought you said Denby couldn't even lift a box." I whispered, making him look back.

"You could even ask Mara." He frowned. "She couldn't lift it!"

"She looks fine to me." Patricia said, passing back a book.

"Yesterday she wasn't, though." He insisted. "I'm not one to lie."

"Maybe she was tired." KT shrugged, taking a book back from Fabian.

"I'm not lying!" Fabian nearly exclaimed.

But as much as he insisted, Denby looked perfectly fine. But on the other hand, Fabian was right, he wasn't one to lie.

_**Savannah's POV.**_

I felt like I could just drop on the floor any moment. I had to pretend like I could at least pay half attention but it was difficult. I knew Aunt Caroline saw through me but right now her hands were tied with a room full of students. After class she made me stay behind to talk.

"Aunt Caroline..." I tried saying but my voice was shaky.

"Don't speak," she walked behind her desk, "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I feel like I'll faint any moment." I steadied myself in front of the desk.

"You can't continue at school today." She shook her head. "Much too dangerous for you."

"No! I want to stay."

"Like this? Savannah you're joking, you need to go back to the gatehouse right now."

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not going to let this come between me and school...not again."

"I don't think it's any of your decision," she snapped, "I'm telling you, no I'm _ordering_ you, to go home."

"But I don't want to," I insisted, sighing, "I'm feeling a little better now."

"Stop lying, just go home and I'll have the doctor come by again."

"But that's the third time this month!"

"Well it'll be a 4th now."

"But what about my other classes for today?"

"I'll talk to Mr. Sweet." She walked me to the doors.

"Aunt Caroline...It's happening again." I looked at her, my eyes watery as reality hit me once more.

"What's happening again?" Someone from the door repeated, the voice all too familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Aunt Caroline demanded, though Eddie just pointed to the back of the room.

"I left my book."

We looked back and sure enough said book was laying on the table.

Aunt Caroline sighed and walked for the table. I tried ignoring his curious look while she returned. "Take it and leave now." Aunt Caroline ordered as she handed the book over to him.

"But-"

"Now."

I sighed, "Great. Now he's going to know."

"That boy is going to cause problems if you keep talking to him." Aunt Caroline shook her head.

"Eddie isn't the problem here! _I_ am!" I exclaimed.

"Look, we knew this was going to happen again and just like all the other times you're going to go back home and rest." She pushed me out the door.

"But I don't want-"

"Then what do you suppose you're going to do? Stay here while you're practically dying?"

Sometimes the way she said things made me feel like I was such a bother. Like she was growing so tired of me and one day, I'd find myself locked up in a hospital.

"Maybe I am." I spat, turning and walking away, ignoring her calls after me. Clearly, she hadn't approved and this time, I couldn't care less.

But as I was heading for the exit, I started regretting it. I probably shouldn't have snapped back but I just really wanted a change for this school. I slumped against the lockers, breathing heavier as I felt dizzy. "I can do this, I can do this...I can do this." I pushed myself off the lockers and started walking again with very slow steps. But I had to stopped again, this time by a corner. I felt my knees become wobbly but I refused to go down like the other times. I took deep breaths and moved again, using the wall as support. Everything began to spin in circles so I knew this wasn't getting any better for me and in a split of a second...everything went dark.

_**Eddie's POV.**_

"She's waking up," KT said quietly as Savannah began fidgeting on the nurse's bed, "Savannah?"

"Where am I?" She asked in a mumble, rubbing her eyes before looking around.

"You're in the nurse's room," I answered, "KT and I found you in the hallway, unconscious. What happened?"

She sat up, shaking her head. "Nothing."

"I'm going to get the nurse." KT announced, going to the doors. "She went to get-"

"No!" Savannah exclaimed, hopping off the bed. "I'm better now. I should have listened to Aunt Caroline, I'm going home."

"No!" KT & I both said together, pushing her back to the bed.

"You can barely stand." I remarked. "You should stay for a while more."

"I feel just fine now." She insisted and pushed us, as far as she could anyways, away from her. "I'm going home" She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"We can't let her go like that," KT said, "She could faint again. You make sure she gets home alright and I'll tell the Denby."

I nodded, "Just don't tell her I was here. She doesn't want me around her."

"Okay." She agreed and hurried out.

I rushed out to find Savannah. For someone who had fainted she walked pretty fast because I couldn't find her in the school anymore. I searched outside but she wasn't close by anymore. I started on the path to the Gatehouse, hoping she wasn't that far off. But she was almost by the gatehouse when I finally saw her in the middle of the small clearing that lead towards the doors.

"Savannah?" I called, startling her.

When she looked at me I saw she had been crying by her puffy, red eyes. "Why did you come? Why did you even follow at all?"

"We weren't going to let you leave by yourself." I came up to her, feeling guilty as I took in how pink her face was from crying. I supposed she was just too weak to actually get to the color red of crying.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now." She took a deep breath.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. Yesterday you were just fine and today you can barely talk. Plus, you're living with your Aunt instead at one of the school houses. I get that you want to be close to Denby but why did my Dad say you need her around you?"

"You talked about me with your dad?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, and he said that it wasn't his place to talk about what ever is going on." I stepped closer, almost pleading her. "Now, will you please tell me what's going on?"

She looked at me, very weary. It seemed like she just wanted to yell and cry at the same time. I didn't want to speak anymore, I already felt guilty for insisting so much on something that wasn't my business.

"I'm sick okay!" She suddenly yelled, startling me at how angry yet frantic she sounded. "I'm very sick!" She turned to the side and placed her wrist against her mouth, muffling her oncoming sobs. Though she just burst into tears instead. "I'm incurably sick."


	3. House of Teenagers

_**Savannah's POV.**_

I shouldn't have told him but it just came out…

"Savannah I had no idea…" Eddie slowly said, stepping back, full of guilt. I tried controlling my breathing but still sniffled very loudly.

"Of course you didn't!" I snapped, wiping my tear-stained face, "No one ever does!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Hm? Why would I ever tell a guy I barely know and knocked me down twice? Why?"

"…because I was trying to be a friend."

I paused for a minute, surprised he was actually rather quiet at the moment. "You…" I shook my head, sniffling. "None of it matters now because the moment we finish this conversation you'll stop talking to me like everyone else!"

"I'm not going to do that. No one will!" He exclaimed, actually seeming indignant I had said such a thing. "I don't know what Denby has said about me…" He paused, shrugging and nodding, "…actually, I kinda do. But, I'm not some shallow guy, Savannah. You seem like a nice girl and I'd really like to know you, in fact, the whole Anubis House would."

"Why? No other school wanted me to attend; I've been rejected almost nationwide, Eddie! No one wants an incurable diseased girl…why would your house be the exception?"

"Again, because we're not shallow." He shrugged.

"…really?"

He faintly smiled, "Yes, really."

"You don't even want to know what I have?"

He shrugged, "If you tell me then I'll listen. But if you don't, then it's alright. Truthfully, I just wanted to know the big secret around you and now I know. But I'd never force you to tell me about your sickness."

I watched him intently, deciding if he was honest or not. Aunt Caroline had told me about him, how much of a bad influence he and his friends were, how much trouble they always got themselves in…how I should stay away. "I'm sick, Eddie."

"Yes, I kno-"

"I have the body of a forty-year old woman…"

His eyes widened, "F-forty-"

"The doctors don't know why or how, but I'm sixteen with the organs of a forty-year old woman. It's incurable."

I waited for him to process it and finally leave…just like everyone else had. Either that or begin making fun of me; either way that always happened.

But he just came up and hugged me.

At first, I blinked, stunned, then took the hug with necessity and shut my eyes. For once, besides a good best friend, I hadn't been rejected. "Savannah, I'm truly sorry. I'm so sorry for all this, but I swear to you neither my friends nor I will ever use that against you. And because of that, because you need to experience what a real teenager lives like, you need to come to Anubis House."

I pulled back, "What?"

"Come to Anubis House," he repeated, "Come be a teenager with us. It'll be fun, I promise."

"Eddie, I…" I stepped back, not really sure how to feel about that request, "…your father was a really nice man. He accepted me and even gave me privileges; he let me stay with Aunt Caroline despite the rules. I…I can't ask him to change that."

"Your aunt barely gives you freedom-"

"Because she's looking out for me!"

"Call it what you want but I think she harms you more than she cares. I'm going to go on a hunch and say she constantly reminds you that you're sick."

I opened my mouth to snap back…but found that he was right. Whether or not she was conscious, aunt Caroline did have a habit of reminding me of my current state.

"See," he smirked, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"…maybe." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"And let me ask a question," he said and I nodded, "Being sick, and in the care of Denby, you don't really participate in everything a girl your age should do, right?"

I looked around innocently, "…maybe not."

"Okay, think about it this way: If you move into Anubis House, you'd live with actually teenagers your age. People that you can have fun with. I doubt Denby takes you out for a girl's shopping spree. And I'm sure Amber can take care of all those shopping things. That's like her job in life."

I half smiled at the idea, "That'd be nice."

"Of course it sounds nice because that's what girls your age love to do! I don't know why, but it is. And not just that, we could be like a big distraction to you so your mind isn't always concentrated on the fact that you're sick. Doesn't that sound nice?"

I nodded, admitting it sheepishly. "But even if I did want to go to Anubis house, Aunt Caroline isn't going to stand for it. She won't let me go, I know her."

"Yeah, and so do I." He smirked, leading me look on in confusion. "There's one person we need to make this work"

"Who?"

"Oh, a good old genius in the house." His smirk grew as he stepped up, leaning forwards. "Here's the plan…"

"Dad, we have something we'd like to speak with you about." Eddie announced as we entered Mr. Sweet's office.

"What about?" Aunt Caroline looked at him with such a glare.

I frowned, wondering what she could possibly be angry at him for? So far today, I had hear no such prank nor other commotion from his part.

"We'd like to speak to you about Savannah's current installment in the school." Mara Jaffray declared, serious.

"What's all this?" asked, sitting at his desk.

Eddie and Mara looked at me, signaling it was my turn. I took a deep breath, already feeling so little under my aunt's shifted glare on me. "Aunt Caroline, I want to move into Anubis House."

"What?" she exclaimed, nearly shouting, "Absolutely not!"

"Please! I really want to move into the house."

She shook her head, "No. You need to be at the Gatehouse at all times and you know it!"

" ," Mara stepped up, leaving Eddie and I behind her, looking more serious than ever, "Savannah's spoken to us about her current health state and even though we fully understand your reasons of installing her in the Gatehouse, we feel it would be better for her state to move into an actual student residence."

"And how would that help her?" Aunt Caroline crossed her arms.

"Well for one, she wouldn't be constantly reminded about what she can and can't do!" Eddie exclaimed, earning a scolding look from Mara.

She reverted to her serious state and looked back at Aunt Caroline and Mr. Sweet, "Psychologically, it'd be better for Savannah. She's constantly reminded of her condition and that's harmful for a teenager. She needs to be where other people of her age are, where she can do teenage activities."

"Long story short, Savannah would feel a lot better if she spent more time with people her age and actually interacted with us than just with Miss Denby." Eddie said, much calmer than before.

"I don't see a problem, honestly." looked at Aunt Caroline.

"But I do," she snapped, "And I say no."

"But Aunt Caroline please, I never ask for anything." I insisted lightly, not able to form a full argument under fear.

She shifted on her feet, glancing at Mr. Sweet, "Is there even room for her anymore?"

"Patricia Williamson has no roommate!" Mara quickly put in.

But Aunt Caroline didn't like that. She turned to me, "Savannah, you know you can't do everything the others can. This is why I want you to stay with me. I know what you need and I know what makes you feel worse."

"I appreciate it, I really do, but...I feel like this could be the start of something new. I've never had a real school life and much less actual friends except for Serena."

"I just don't think this is such a good idea…"

"And does Patricia agree with this?" Aunt Caroline asked Mara. I myself wanted to know this too, I didn't even know the girl.

"Yes!" Mara nodded. "Joy said she told her this morning she wished she didn't have to spend the nights alone, afraid of the dark."

"And I'm sure Savannah can help her with that." Eddie smiled.

"Please, aunt Caroline?" I asked.

"If Savannah actually wants to move in, then I can't really stop her." Mr. Sweet declared, earning a very deep glare from my aunt.

"I do!" I nodded. "I really do."

"Then it's settled," he stood up, "Miss Jow, you can move into Anubis House immediately."

I squealed, turning and hugging Eddie. I realized what I did a few moments later and quickly pulled back, turning to hug Mara and hopefully hiding my blush from him.

To say Aunt Caroline was unhappy was an understatement.

She was furious.

As she helped me pack my things in the Gatehouse, she would not desist in saying that I was committing a horrible mistake. That Anubis House was the worst place to go in this school. That its residents were rude and would never give me the privileges she gave me. Even as walked towards the house, she would not run out on bad things to say about the poor house. She was angry with _me_, not the house nor its residents. Well, I had to admit that she didn't spend _all _her time insulting the house…she spend a quarter of it reminding me of every guideline I needed to follow to if I wanted to remain in a stable condition.

"Victor? Victor?" Aunt Caroline yelled as soon as we entered the grand house.

"Shouldn't we have knocked first?" I told her between her yells, flinching with each time she rose her volume.

"No," she said like it was obvious, "VICTOR!?"

"Oh what is with all the yelling!?" A short woman came into the hallway with a rush. "Oh , it's you." She said with her hand on her heart. "I thought something happened with the kids."

But Aunt Caroline ignored her, "Yeah, where's Victor?"

"Oh he's in the cellar, you can't really hear from down there."

"Go get him." My aunt ordered harshly.

The woman nodded and quickly scurried off to find said man through the doors beside the staircase.

"Aunt Caroline, don't you think you were a bit rude?" I asked quietly.

"No," she put a finger on my lips and resumed her yelling, "VICTOR!"

"What is with all the yelling?" A girl from upstairs came to the rail, crossed with such high volumes. "Ms. Denby?" She raised an eyebrow, not at all pleased with her presence.

"Would you stop yelling, Trixie?" A guy emerged from the living room, earning a glare from the girl.

"Would you two be quiet?" Aunt Caroline snapped, scaring the guy more than the girl; she just looked irritated.

"You can't tell us what to do when we're not in class." The girl declared, frowning.

"Oh hey," the guy looked at me with a smile, pointing as well, "You must be Savannah." He came up and took a bow. "I'm Alfie Lewis at your services."

I chuckled lightly, "Aw, thank you Mr. Lewis."

He stood up and grinned, "EDDIE! MARA! She's here!" He yelled suddenly, making the rest of us cover our ears.

"And you want to live _here_?" Aunt Caroline looked at, distastefully.

I smiled sheepishly and nodded. A few seconds later, Mara came rushing down the stairs. "Savannah!" She hopped off and gave me a big hug.

"Easy Mara, "Aunt Caroline was quick to pry her off me, Mara looking embarrassed but still smiling, "She's not accustomed to your rough actions."

"Sorry…"

"I'm fine." I assured both women.

"Sorry," Eddie strolled in from the hallway, "We were in the back."

"He got punished." Alfie pointed, smirking, while Eddie shook his head.

"What for this time?" The girl from upstairs questioned, her arms propped on the rail and her head resting on her hands.

"Jerome and him had a food fight this morning." Alfie explained.

"Food fight?" Aunt Caroline & I both said together.

"This is why I don't want you around here," she said to me, sighing, "Bad influences everywhere."

"To be fair, Jerry started it." Eddie raised his hands in defeat.

"Did not," a tall guy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped in from the living room. "But I did win."

"Uh, no you didn't." Eddie shook his head.

"Actually I think it was a tie." Alfie got to thinking, both Mara and the girl upstairs shaking their heads disapprovingly.

"No it wasn't," the girl called, making all of them look up, "Jerome so had Eddie beat when he threw the cereal."

"You're the referee or something?" Eddie questioned sarcastically.

"I'm an expert with food throwing so yeah, I'll keep score."

"Enough!" Aunt Caroline exclaimed, making them all quiet down as she turned to me. "I don't want you living here."

"But it seems nice…" I looked at the four in front of us.

"That's her?" The girl upstairs questioned, pointing at me.

Eddie came beside me and stepped us forwards, looking up at her, "This is Savannah."

"Ah," she started making her way down the stairs, having an expression that could kill yet still be looking completely innocent, "So you're my new roomie."

"She scares me." I whispered to Eddie and he chuckled.

"She's like that, but harmless."

"Patricia Williamson," she stood by the turn of the stairs with her arm around the pole, looking me over, "Your new roommate."

"Who I hope will take consideration that she's not up for your shenanigans." Aunt Caroline said very serious, almost threatening.

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry ," Mara smiled sweetly. "We will definitely take care of Savannah just like you would."

"Here he is!" The short woman came back from the door, "He's all into those chemicals down stairs."

A tall man came behind her, closing the door with lock then turning to us. He looked at my Aunt then at me. "Is this-"

My aunt nodded, putting her arms around my shoulders, "This is Savannah."

"Welcome to Anubis House," he said, shaking my hand, "I am Victor, the head of the house. Any problems you have around here please let me know." He looked at the others with the same glare my aunt had, "I know these students can get a little rowdy so please don't hesitate to come."

"I want her to follow all of her guidelines," Aunt Caroline said, "Trudy she is to eat only organic, wheat, and vegetables. No excess of calories and oils."

"Calories?" Patricia repeated, her eyes widening a little as she looked at me again.

"What, no sugar?" Alfie asked.

"Especially no sugar." Aunt Caroline decalred.

"Understood, " Trudy nodded, looking at with a soft smile, "I'm the house mother dear, anything you need you can also come to me."

"She has specific rules she must follow so please make sure she does."

"You should come with an instruction manual." Patricia mumbled, looking to the side.

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to decide whether that was an insult or not.

"And please defer from your unnecessary remarks" My aunt looked at her, "That goes for you Patricia. I know you're the sunshine of this house."

Patricia smirked, "Follow me down the rainbow kids."

The others were soon to snicker. I only slightly laughed but made sure not to be heard by my aunt.

"Miss Williamson-" Victor began but was cut off by Patricia.

She raised her hand, "I know, I know, toothbrush duty."

"Victor, I'm trusting you to take good care of my niece." Aunt Caroline said, still eyeing Patricia.

"And I can assure you I will see to it she has a normal and peaceful life style here."

"Very well," she looked at me, "Any time you just want to come back, call me."

I nodded, hugging her, "Bye Aunt Caroline."

"Let's get you accommodated, Savannah" Trudy said, getting my luggage's as my aunt walked out.

"Miss Williamson," Victor pulled out a tooth brush from his inside pocket of his coat. "You can join these two." He looked at Eddie and the blonde.

She groaned, taking the toothbrush and moving beside the two. "Fine but if I get thrown anything you die."

Victor started going up the stairs with Trudy and Mara behind, carrying my luggage's.

Patricia stepped up to me, waving the toothbrush in front of me, "This is how you'll end up if you do anything bad here. Scary!"

I just stared while she laughed, not really knowing if I had to respond to that.

"Trixie you're scaring her." Alfie backed her up.

She looked at them, "What? This is what she came for. A regular teenage life. Well, here it is" she gave me a wink before walking into the living room.

"Does she like me?" I asked them in a hushed tone after she left.

They all nodded, "If she didn't she would already have thrown you some type of liquid." Eddie replied, "Take it from someone who got on her bad side on day one."

"She does that?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"Anyone really," the blonde guy said, "I'm Jerome by the way. And I warn you that I am the Prank King around here, so you might want to be on guard."

"No pranks," Eddie looked at him seriously, "We don't want a heart attack."

Jerome looked at me and sighed, "Such potential."

"…thanks?" I said, confused.

He shrugged, "You're off limits, newbie."

"I think I appreciate it?" I glanced at Eddie, smiling awkwardly.

"May I show you to your room?" Alfie asked, holding out his arm to me.

"You might want to take it." Eddie waved his toothbrush, "We're not quite done yet."

I smiled and let Alfie link his arm with mine, "Let's go!"

"Don't be scared by Trixie, she's only messing with you." He said as he led me to my room.

"I hope so. I don't want to be on her bad side."

"You're not." he assured.

Alfie led me to the room I'd be staying in, in which Trudy and Mara were already inside, preparing things. "I can unpack myself." I said as I walked in.

"Nonsense," Mara smiled, "You need rest."

"Oh yes," Trudy agreed, "In fact, we're quite done around here. I'm going to get dinner started so in the meantime you can get some rest."

"Thank you." I said as she walked out.

"We'll be going too." Mara motioned Alfie out to the hallway then closed the door.

I looked around and saw the room I'd be sharing with Patricia. Patricia's side was all covered up with pictures and so many things I've never even owned. There were so many bracelets and clothes. She had a few of her make up things out on her vanity table. There were things I wasn't allowed to wear so I've never even touched. It made me slightly jealous but I was already accustomed to it. I sighed and sat down on my bed, trying to rest but couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and tossed but nothing. I think an hour passed before I finally gave up and sat back up. A few moments passed when the door suddenly opened.

Patricia walked inside without saying a word. She dropped her tooth brush on the vanity table then dumped the rest of her bracelets as well. I didn't know whether or not to say hello, seeing as I still wasn't sure she liked me. She put one of her jackets that was lying on the chair inside her closet. She looked back at me with a smirk which scared me a little so I looked down. I heard her laugh afterwards.

"What? Don't tell me I scared you?" She walked besides her bed. "Look, I'm sorry if I did but that's just how I am. You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to be my roomie."

"S-so, you like me?" I asked quietly.

"What? I can't hear you!" She placed a hand behind her ear, leaning forwards. "You're going to have to speak louder."

"Is this…is this how you usually treat new students?"

She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as she thought. "No. I usually pour liquids on their heads. Just ask Eddie."

"Why-why?"

"Because they get on my bad side. You should probably stay on my good side because I don't do that whole 'off-limits' thing."

"Y-you don't?"

"Nope," she popped the 'p' then sat down, "I treat everyone as an equal, sick or not."

"Oh..."

"But that's a good thing. You want a regular teenage life and here at Anubis House," she leaned forwards once again, with a smirk, "You're going to get it."


	4. House of Limits

**_Savannah's POV._**

"Squee! You're here!" Willow ran towards me as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah..." I stumbled back with her excited hug, "Hello."

"You're going to have so much fun here!" She pulled back and clapped her hands.

"Willow, a little help?" A dark-brown haired guy near the kitchen counter held up two plates for the ginger, "You're supposed to be carrying them out to the table."

"Sorry!" She quickly rushed back and took the plates, hurriedly going to the table.

"I think I'm the only one you haven't met yet," the guy said, coming up to me, smiling softly, "I'm Fabian, Mara's boyfriend."

"Savannah," I shook his hand, "And don't worry, Mara's talked loads of you."

He blushed a little then turned to the stove, pointing to a pot, "Trudy said something about your food being more delicate, it's that one."

I nodded, my turn to blush as everyone else realized my delicate condition thanks to dear old Aunt Caroline, "Thanks.

"'Sup dork," Patricia came through the dining area, "Food's ready?"

Fabian sighed, "Yes"

"Good." She said before walking towards the table.

I watched after her, still nervous from our first true roommate encounter, "She's um...kind of um..."

"Yeah," Fabian nodded, sighing, "But I promise she's really nice once you get to know her."

"That's what Alfie said too."

"She is, just give her some time."

I shrugged, no other alternative offered for me, "Okay."

"Fabian, start taking more plates out," Trudy walked in, "I'm afraid Willow will drop them all."

"Sorry Trudy." He picked up more plates then walked towards the table.

"And don't worry Savannah, I'm following your dietary guidelines just as your aunt ordered," she walked to the stove, "Go and take a seat."

"You can sit here if you want, Savannah." Joy patted a chair between her and Patricia as soon as I walked out.

"Between you and Patrica..." I nervously whispered as I walked over, "Sounds fun."

"Alfie calm down, there's enough to go for everyone," Amber snapped, "Meaning that's mine." She smacked his hand and grabbed a piece of bread.

KT and Eddie came in, both giving me a smile before taking their seats.

"Willow!" Fabian yelled, making us look up just in time to see Willow accidentally crash into him and dump all the food on him.

"Nice look, dude." Alfie teased.

"I must say, it's a fashionable style." Jerome agreed, earning a glare from Fabian in return.

"I am so sorry!" Willow covered her mouth, "I'll go get some paper towels!"

Willow ran past Trudy who was carrying a dish of her own, "Oh my, look at the mess," he placed the dish on the table.

I stood up, "I can help Trudy," I walked past her and a very messy Fabian.

"Uh, Savannah you don't have to." Fabian tried but I was already returning with a rag.

"Fabian!" Mara exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, "What happened?"

"Willow..." He replied as she brushed off some food off his shoulder.

"I got the paper towels!" Willow ran back and immediately started cleaning Fabian off while I bent down to clean up the mess on the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Mara quickly pulled me up, "You're not supposed to bend down a lot remember?"

I half smiled, "I'm sure this won't do any harm."

"It's true Savannah," Eddie said from his seat, "That was the deal."

"Well, I can definitely clean up a little mess." I waved them off.

"Savannah dear-" Trudy began but I had already bent down again.

I started wiping off the floor, making sure not get myself dirty. A few minutes later, I started feeling dizzy, enough to make me nearly lose my balance.

"Savannah!" Eddie jumped out of his seat and rushed to help me, forcing me to stand in a flash. "I told you not to!"

"Dear, sit down," Trudy helped us to a seat on the table, "You should have listened to us. You're not allowed to do those things."

"Right..." I whispered, feeling so useless at the moment, "I can't even do that."

"I got it!" Willow bent down and started cleaning up the mess with so much energy. I've only been here for a couple of hours and I already envy her so much.

"Drink this." Mara gave me a glass of water.

I drank slowly then placed it on the table, "I feel fine."

"You shouldn't bend down, you know that's bad for your blood pressure."

"I know..." I said, feeling like I was still listening to Aunt Caroline.

"Let us help." Eddie placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, this wasn't going good. Everyone was staring at me so I just stayed quiet and let him help me back to my seat between Joy and Patricia.

"Trudy where are your cheesy sticks?" Alfie demanded.

"Right here Alfie," Trudy said, placing the plate beside him, "But leave for the others."

Alfie groaned, taking a few and stuffing them into his mouth, "But they can eat some thing else."

"Ever heard of sharing is caring?" KT smiled.

"No...that's an American rule, I'm a Brit." He muttered, swallowing the food down.

KT shook her head disapprovingly, "I'm pretty sure that's an international rule."

"No, I checked, it's an American rule."

KT just sighed and chose something else to eat.

"Savannah, I have your plate." Trudy came in with a bright smile, placing a steaming hot soup in front of me.

"What is that?" Jerome asked, scrunching up his face in distaste.

"It's vegetable soup..." I half smiled.

He blinked then shook his head, "I'm sorry, let me try that again: what is that?"

I chuckled lightly, looking down. "Vegetable soup."

"Wouldn't you rather have these?" Alfie waved a plate of his cheese sticks embedded with breaded crumbs.

"Alfie put that down!" Trudy snapped, "She can't eat that."

"She can't?" Alfie looked at me confused.

"No. Dietary guidelines" I shrugged.

"But you must have other kinds of right?"

"Not really," I admitted, "At least that's what Aunt Caroline tells me. She never wants to risk it with new food."

"What? Have you ever had one of these?" He waved his cheese stick.

I shook my head. "No."

"Alfie would you stop taunting her?" KT scolded.

"Dude just eat your food." Eddie shook his head.

Alfie glared at them then began to eat. I ate in silence while the others went into their conversations. I wasn't that hungry so I ate only half of the soup. When you eat the same things over and over, your appetite tends to decrease.

"I think I'm done..." I stood up, reaching for the plate.

"Oh let me take that!" Trudy came over fast, taking the plate from my hands.

"But I can take it to the-"

"Don't be silly," Trudy walked into the kitchen, "Don't you think you should rest now? told me specifically that you needed a rest at least two times a day."

I felt more eyes land on me again, making me sigh.

"Well go on now." She urged.

"Right..." I whispered then walked away.

That was horrible.

I walked to my room and since only about half my things were set up I decided to use my oh-so-little energy to finish it all. It did take some energy out of me that I had to sit down and wait until I didn't feel dizzy anymore. It was clear I needed my medication right now. I went to my bag on the desk at the end of my bed and searched for the needed medication. When I found it, I took the bottle out and grabbed a water bottle my Aunt had put in. She was a bit delicate on the water as well for some reason. I took it then laid down on my bed and closed my eyes for a bit.

"Savannah?" Patricia walked in and immediately, I sat up, blinking as I realized I had fallen asleep. "Trudy asked if you wanted a milkshake? She figured she could do one with your dietary needs."

"No thanks..." I mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" She exclaimed. "You have a voice, use it!"

I sighed, speaking just a bit louder, "I don't want one."

"I still can't really hear you." She muttered as she walked out.

I think I was just getting on her nerves. With a frustrated groan, I let myself fall back on the bed.

There came another knock on the door, letting me know it wasn't Patricia as she tended to just barge in apparently.

"Come in." I grabbed a pillow and let it drop on my face.

"Hey Savannah," Eddie greeted, "Trudy thought you might want some fruit-"

"Yes, because my Aunt told her I needed it. YES, I KNOW." I removed the pillow from my face, letting him see my angry glare. "_No_, I don't want anything!"

But instead of walking like Patricia, he closed the door and came back, setting the fruit on the bedside table. "Annoyed, huh?"

"Try _frustrated_!" I sat up and turned to him. "The whole house is taking care of me like I'm some kid!"

"We are not taking care of you," he corrected, contemplating for his next words, "We simply notice you need a little more help."

I stood up in a flash, "If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the _freak-show _of this house. I can't eat what you all eat, I can't even clean up something without getting dizzy and to top it all off, I'm treated like a baby!"

"It's been one day Savannah, give it some time."

"I'm not so sure coming here was a good idea", I shook my head, "Maybe Aunt Caroline was right, I need to go back with her."

"No!" He exclaimed. You wanted to have a regular life, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but-"

"Then stay. You're only letting yourself down if you go back. Stay here and find out what it's like to be a teenager."

"How can I do that when I can't participate like a regular teen? I just can't do everything you guys do! And I probably never will."

"Look, we're going to make sure you get to live what a girl your age should, okay? That's an Anubis Promise."

"Anubis promise?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes, but really it's more like my own promise, but it sounds cooler." He smirked.

I smiled disapprovingly as I shook my head, "I'm just worried how it'll end."

"It'll be fine, just wait." He gave me a quick hug then walked for the door, before gesturing to the fruit on my table.

I nodded silently, assuring I'd eat the damn fruit. Once gone, I took my bed again and bit into my apple, sighing with curiosity as to how exactly this would all end.

**_Days Later_**

"Morning Trudy!" I came into the kitchen.

"Morning Savannah," she turned around with a bowl, "I already have your food ready," she walked past me towards the table.

I looked at the empty table behind her, "Where are the others? Am I late?"

"Oh no, they just ate a little earlier today. Except for a few I believe." She returned the kitchen.

"Oh..." I looked around, "What's that?" I asked as she placed a glass onto a tray.

"Victor's morning coffee," she looked up, "I'm about to go bring it to him right now."

"I'll do it" I offered.

Ever since I arrived, I wanted to prove myself useful. I grew tired of being babied. I mean, this was the whole reason I even came to this house in the first place. I just wished someone would give me the chance. Well, I suppose Patricia was doing just that. She absolutely did not care if I was sick. She treated me like she would to anyone else. And while her attitude towards me wasn't the nicest, it sure wasn't as babied as the others.

"Don't be silly, you can't be going up the stairs all nilly-willy. It's bad for you." Trudy waved me off.

I sighed, "But I haven't really thanked him for accepting me into the house. Please?"

She studied me for a moment, probably taking in my condition for the day seeing as it varied, "Alright, but take it easy on the stairs."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, taking the tray and heading for the stairs. "Knock knock? Can I come in?" I slightly opened the door to Victor's office.

"Savannah, you shouldn't be doing chores!" Victor nearly jumped from his seat at the desk and quickly took the tray from my hands. "I specifically told Trudy to excuse you from them."

"It's okay I offered. I just wanted to thank you for accepting me into Anubis House." I smiled, coming in and taking a seat across from him. "I thank you because I know Aunt Caroline probably had a lot to say about this."

"Hm," he made a face, making me chuckle, "Maybe a little."

"Well thank you, I truly appreciate it."

"It was no problem. But I do sure you take care of yourself just as you would in the Gatehouse. No excess movements and you stick to your specified routines."

I nodded, "Of course."

"I assume Miss Williamson is not bothering you as her roommate?"

"Uh, yeah, sweet as sugar." I looked away, not wanting to cause any bothers for the girl.

He looked at me suspiciously, "I know she can be intimidating so please, if she's causing you any trouble don't hesitate in coming to me."

Patricia wasn't exactly being mean necessarily but she wasn't being that nice either. She always had something to say after I had spoken. Every time she talked to me it felt like she looked at me as something small and she had the power in our room and house. But again, I reminded myself that she did treat me as an equal and that did make me a little happy. Though, truthfully, she frightened me some times...

"Oh, Savannah! I re-heated your food" Joy smiled, stopping her conversation with Patricia by the entrance doors, "It was getting a tad cold, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, thank you." I hopped off the last step of stairs with a grin.

"I think Eddie was taking it out for you. We'll be getting to school now."

"Don't burn your tongue newbie!" Patricia exclaimed as they walked out.

My grin faltered a little but I just brushed it off and made my way to the kitchen. I came to a halt when I saw Eddie dumping something in the sink. It took me a couple of minutes to realize it was my _breakfast_!

"Did you just dump my breakfast into the sink!?" I yelled, rushing up beside him and looking down to the sink, bits of my meal stuck all around.  
>"No," he replied, drying his hands with a towel, "I threw away that trash you call <em>food."<em>

I turned to him, irritated, "That '_trash_'," I gestured to it, "Was my breakfast! What am I going to eat now?"

He smirked, nodding at the table that still had food set up, "Oh I know exactly what..."

I glanced back, seeing what he was trying to do. "Oh no, Eddie. I can't-"

"What's that? Can't heat you. I'm too busy eating with my friend!" He grabbed my hand and yanked us out of the kitchen, plopping me down on the chair at the table. "I've been watching you, Savannah Jow, and I think I see a big problem."

"Uh, the fact that my American friend's an idiot? Yeah, I noticed it too." I rolled my eyes, moving to get up.

"Sit down, Jow." He pushed me back down. "Your problem is that you let people tell you what to do and you do it."

"Excuse me? This is totally off the topic. You just threw my breakfast into the sink and now you're telling me _I _have a problem?" I raised an eye brow.

"You let everyone tell you what to do," he continued, "Denby tells you not to eat our food, so you don't. Victor tells you not go up and down the stairs a lot, so you don't. Patricia tells you not to speak at a certain time, so you don't. Do you see a pattern here?"

"Uh yeah, that I have two adults looking out for me and your friend is quite rude sometimes."

"If you know she's rude then why do you listen to her?"

"Because I don't like making people mad."

"Right," he nodded, "And with the adults, I'm sure they're looking out for you but they go too far. Savannah you eat what an 80 year old woman would eat. You barely move through the house. It's almost like you're not even here."

"I can't afford not to listen to them, Eddie." I shrugged. "It's just the way my life is."

He sighed, sitting down, "I'm not saying you have to risk it all. I just think you should try some new things out. Eat a little of _real _food. Stop doing what everyone tells you to do."

"I can't eat that." I looked at the food on the table.

He placed a piece of french toast on a plate and pushed the plate in front of me. "Tell me that doesn't look appetizing."

I looked at the plate and sure it did look good but I couldn't eat it. End of the story. "I'm sure it must be delicious but my body can't have excess of sugar. It's bad for me."

"Who told you that?"

"My doctor. He says I can't have too much sugar."

"Ah, 'too much' sugar," he wagged a finger, "And Denby said you can't have _any _sugar."

"Yeah, so?"

"Your doctor said you can't have _too much _while Denby doesn't allow you _any._Those are two _very _different directions, Savannah. Do you know the average teenage girl should have at least five to eight teaspoons of sugar per day?"

"And how do you know that?" I raised an eyebrow, curiously looking at him. From what I gathered about him, he did no sort of studying he didn't need to do. And even when he had to, he still blew it off for the most part. How he passed his tests, I don't know.

"I did some research." He shrugged. "And I learned that every person needs some type of sugar in their bodies in order to function properly. Even if your body functions as a much older woman, you still need at least five teaspoons of sugar per day."

"Why'd you research all that?"

"Because I wanted to know." He said matter-of-factly. "So, now I want my friend to have her regular sugar intake."

"But this-"

"Will be the only sugar you take all day." He smiled, grabbing a fork and handing it over. "So enjoy."

I sighed, looking at the french toast, savoring its taste just by its scent. It had been years since I had cinnamon and...I really wanted to taste it.

"Taste it." He ordered.

I cut a piece of the toast and bit into it, immediately smiling as its taste went all around my mouth, "Wow..."

"See, you do what everyone tells you to do." He chuckled, making me hit him though with little strength. "How is it?"

I looked at him shyly, "...really good."

"Yeah? I thought so."

"This is really good." I continued to chew, savoring each bite with joy.

_**Eddie's POV.**_

"I feel so awake!" Savannah excitedly said as we walked down the school's hallway. "I forgot what it's like to eat cinnamon!"

"I take it it was your favorite spice?" I looked at her, amused with so much excitement pouring from her.

She nodded, smiling brightly, "I loved cinnamon!"

"Maybe in the future we can sneak some."

She shook her head, becoming serious. "Oh no, this was a once in a lifetime thing, alight? No more throwing my food away please."

"You heard the dietary needs," I reminded, "At least five teaspoons of sugar each day."

"I still can't believe you researched that," she shook her head, "I didn't take you for a health learner."

I looked at her, slowly smiling, "There's just some motivation I had to do it..."

"Well I thank you, but you know you can't throw away my food forever, right?"

"...right." I looked around innocently.

"I know what that means," she frowned, "You're gonna keep doing it."

"Unfortunately," I looked back at her with a grin.

She sighed, "I'd be crossed but I'm just so happy right now!" She gasped at the sight of Willow at their table and quickly ran inside the classroom. "Willow!"

I remained by the doorway and watched the two giggly girls begin conversing. You could definitely tell there was something different with Savannah. She was awake, she was laughing and she was running!

"Why's she so happy?" Patrica stood beside me, a hand on her hip as she looked at the girls. "Isn't she like depressed or something?"

"Patricia don't," Joy scolded as she joined us.

"What? It's a joke!"

"I don't think you should joke like that," I glanced at her, "And what's your problem with her? She thinks you don't like her."

"It's not that I don't like her...it's just...it's weird." She made a face, shifting uncomfortably. "She has like twenty bottles of medicine in the room."

"I thought she had them in a bag?" Joy said, confused.

"She does," Patricia looked down, mumbling, "But it's still weird."

"Well can you make an effort not to be that rude to her?" I asked.

"I'll see..." She shrugged, looking to the side.

"You'll see? What's there to see? Be nice!"

"I'm trying something," she waved me off before entering the class, "Nothing to worry about."

"What does that even mean?" I asked Joy who just shrugged.

"She keeps saying that But I don't know." She glanced at the girls again. "Anyways, what's wrong with Savannah? She looks more...perky?"

I smiled, "I might have given her some real food."

"What?"

"I threw her vegetable breakfast down the sink and gave her our food."

"Eddie you didn't," she shook her head, "Please tell me you didn't."

I smirked, "But I did."

"She's not supposed to have sugar!"

I sighed, wearily as I turned to her, "Joy, I did my research okay? I'm sure you know that we're all supposed to have of sugar."

She raised an eyebrow, leaning on her hip, "Of course _I _know that, but when did _you _learn that?"

"Why is that so hard to believe!?" I exclaimed.

She studied me for a moment before smiling, "Oh, I get it now, you researched for Savannah."

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I never thought I'd see the day the rebel of the house would fall for a girl..." She patted my shoulder then entered.

"Wait, what!?" I called after her but she just winked and went on her way. "Joy!"


	5. House of Return

_Savannah's POV._

I felt so awake today. So alive. You might think I'm over exaggerating but for me eating real food hasn't happened since I was small. I know it can't happen again so I'm enjoying every last part of it. Although I tried maintaining myself during class, Aunt Caroline immediately picked up on it and held me after class.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing," I lowered my eyes as she started circling me.

"Really? I notice something is different. Quite different."

"I've just been feeling good lately."

"Really? I'm glad but I don't want you to take advantage of that. It could lead to a severe downfall again."

"I know, it won't happen."

"You are still following your guidelines right?" she crossed her arms, "Or have those nuisance of Anubis students gotten you already?"

"N-no! Of course not. I've been living my calm life style like always." I swallowed hard, hoping to improve my lying skills.

"I would hope so because we all know how bad things can really get if you don't follow them." She leaned back against her desk.

There she was again, reminding me of my condition as Eddie had pointed out. I nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Good, now get going. I don't want you to be late."

I nodded again then walked out. As much as it pained me to admit, Aunt Caroline was right, my lying would only hurt me.

I hurriedly walked down the hall, bumping into Eddie on a turn.

"Did she catch us?" He immediately asked.

"No, I don't think so..." I said quietly.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because before class you couldn't stop smiling," he gestured to my serious face, "And now...you seem upset."

"She made me see the consequences if I stray from my guidelines."

"Again?" He sounded irritated.

"Yes, and she's right. If I don't follow my guidelines, things can get really bad for me. Lying to her won't hurt anyone else but me. I need to keep living my peaceful and regular life style. I can't afford to stray from them even for one minute."

"Wait a minute, you were in that class for what, 2 minutes? And you got all that?"

"Yes." I snapped.

"Savannah, I think you're taking things a bit too far. It's okay to have something different once in a while. With the proper measures-"

"I appreciate you trying to help but really, there's nothing to do. If I fail with these guidelines I fail in life...my life fails. I can't risk it."

He sighed, "If that's what you want."

I nodded, the fact that me wanting it having nothing to do with it. I couldn't afford to risk my life. I couldn't...

I was the first to get home after school and when I got there I was surprised to see suitcases beside the stairs. I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard the door to Victor's office open followed by voices.

"I expect no trouble from you . Your father went to great extent to enroll you yet again at Anubis House." Victor said.

"I won't give any troubles," someone else replied.

I heard the door close followed by footsteps so I quickly ran back to the entrance and waited a while before coming back inside as if it was the first time I was coming into the house.

"Who are you?" A blonde guy questioned as he saw me.

"I'm, uh...Savannah." I nervously smiled.

"Are you new around here? I don't remember seeing you at this school."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I started not too long ago."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you." He said, shaking my hand.

"Mick stop that honey!" Trudy came running from the living room, "She's not supposed to do that. You could have foreign bacteria."

He looked at me strangely, "Uh...what?"

I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry."

"This is Savannah How," Trudy gestured to me, " Ms. Denby's niece."

"Who?" He repeated, confused.

Trudy chuckled, "Oh that's right, you don't know her. She took Miss Andrew's place as the English teacher."

"Oh, nice to met you," he shrugged, "I'm Mick."

"Hello."

"Mick used to live here a while ago" Trudy explained, giving him a hug, "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Thanks Trudy, glad to be back," he smiled, "Now do you think one of you can help me with these suitcases? Sports clothes are very heavy."

"You play sports?" I asked immediately, intrigued with the games like I always had been.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Do you?"

I sighed, "No. I usually just watch people do sports."

"I can always train you," he stepped up, smiling broadly, "I'm a good teacher."

I blushed and looked down, no words coming to mind.

"Mick, come and help!" Trudy called, making him look over and see the poor woman pulling his luggage. "I've already prepared Jerome and Alfie's room for you so hurry up!"

He frowned, "Jerome and Alfie's room?" He walked over and helped with the luggage. "Why can't I have my room with Fabian again?"

"Because Eddie already shares with Fabian and the room isn't big enough for three."

"Who's Eddie?" Mick made an unpleasant face that I knew would lead to problems later.

"Oh, you'll meet him later." Trudy waved him off.

"But Trudy!" Mick continued to complain as they entered the room.

I heard the door opening from behind followed by the students coming in.

"What are you doing there Savannah?" Alfie asked.

"I think you guys have a new roommate," I cocked my head to the side, hoping that the problems I imagined would stay imaginary.

"Roommate?" Jerome and Alfie said together in confusion, now both staring at the hallway where their room's door was open.

Eddie walked up beside me and so I glanced at him with a worried look. "And for you maybe a not-so-happy new friend."

"What are you talking about?" Patricia asked.

"There's a new guy," I pointed ahead, making her look over.

"More?" Amber frowned, "We're going to end up on the streets if newbies keep coming," she glanced at me with an apologetic smile, "No offense."

I smiled broadly, "Well I don't think he's new here. What was his name?"

"MICK!" Amber yelled happily.

"There you go!" I exclaimed, quieting down when I realized she was actually talking to the guy who had now walked out of the room.

"You're back!" Joy cried, she and Amber rushing to give him a hug.

"Yeah," he chuckled, pulling both girls off him and walking up to us, "Hey guys, long time no see, huh?"

"I'll say," Fabian moved up and gave him a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back where I belong."

"Like for good now?"

"Yes," he nodded, glancing at me for some reason, "Until graduation. So, I'll be in need of some really good friends."

"I'm glad your back, Mick," Mara smiled.

"I guess you'll be rooming with us now, huh?" Jerome went to hug him.

"I guess so," Mick sounded a little annoyed, his eyes falling on the only other stranger of the house who could take that spot, "Sucks."

"Oh that's right," Fabian frowned, turning to Eddie, "Our room's not big enough for three anymore."

"Yeah, I was told someone else took my place..."

"No one can take your place in the house, Mick," Alfie said, giving him a hug as well, "We just got a new roomie, that's all."

"I'm Eddie," he extended his hand towards Mick, "Sorry about that."

Mick shook his hand, not at all pleased, "Mhm."

"I'm KT!" She must have noticed the tension building up so she stepped up and shook his hand, "I'm new too."

"I'm Willow!" The ginger exclaimed, next up to give him a hand-shake.

"Wow, definitely got some newbies around here," Mick remarked, glancing at me for a moment, "Such pretty ones too."

I smiled, feeling a blush deepen in my face, "Hello."

"Why don't we go get snacks?" Alfie asked, already moving for the living room, "TRUDY!"

They started going into the living room for their snacks, except Eddie who was still sort of dumbfounded. "I'm not hallucinating right? He didn't seem to like me...right?"

I turned to him, nodding, "Sorry to say."

"But...what I do?"

"Don't get upset. If he was best friends with Fabian he's probably only missing his old room," I came over, wanting to do something to make him feel better, "I'm sure it's nothing personal."

"You think so?"

I nodded, linking arms with him, "Who could hate you? C'mon, let's go get some snacks."

"But you won't eat any of them..." He frowned.

"Yeah but you _you_ will" I smiled brightly, pulling him inside the living room, "C'mon!"

I didn't like seeing people upset. I in general wasn't really happy in life so I usually tried making others happy if I had the opportunity.

After settling down, Mick told us how his family had decided to relocate back in England and how excited he was to be back. He even told us his time in Australia and also introduced himself better to Willow, KT and I. Eddie had been like invisible to him which was something I wasn't really liking. There was simply no reason for it. Even as we went for dinner, I noticed the hostility Mick had. I understood him but it was no excuse seeing as Eddie hadn't done anything to provoke him.

As Trudy was making my own dinner, I heard my name being called from the hallway. I looked up and saw Aunt Caroline coming into the living room.

"Aunt Caroline?" I blinked, not expecting her visit. From what I gathered, she despised the house and to think she set foot on it for me meant I had to be truly special.

"Ah Trudy?" She walked into the kitchen, "You can stop cooking for Savannah, I'll be taking her for dinner tonight."

"You are?" I repeated.

She nodded, "Yes, I thought it'd be nice for us to spend time together seeing as you seem to spend all of yours in this house now."

"Okay," I shrugged then looked at Trudy, "Sorry you went through the trouble Trudy."

"Oh don't worry," Trudy smiled, "Go have fun with ."

"See you guys tomorrow," I told the others at the table then followed my Aunt out.

"Was it my imagination or was there an extra one at the table?" She questioned me as we stepped out of the house.

I chuckled, "Yeah, his name's Mick."

"Another one?" She frowned.

"He seems okay."

"Hopefully, he's not rude like the others."

"But Aunt Caroline, they all seem pretty nice. I get along with all of them. Honestly, I don't know why you dislike them so much."

"I hope you're keeping your distance from Eddie," she ignored me and looked straight ahead, "I notice he's taking a liking to you."

"What does that mean?" I frowned in confusion.

"I find him talking to you often, Savannah, and I don't like it."

"But why?" I stopped walking, leaving her a few steps ahead and making her turn back. "You keep saying all these bad things about him but honestly, he's done nothing but look out for me. You're being incredibly unfair with him and the rest of the house."

She looked at me suspiciously, coming up with a deep glare that I felt so little underneath, "Why do you defend him so much?"

"Because...because I hate when people are rude to others for no reason. No one has the right to put others down."

That seemed to satisfy her suspicions as she turned back and continued to walk, "While that's very true you must trust me in this. I've been at this school longer than you have and I know what I say when I tell you that he's a bad influence and he'll only harm you."

But I refused to believe that.

Dinner was pleasant overall, as far as my food went anyways. Even though Aunt Caroline wasn't the easiest person to converse with, we still managed to laugh here and there. And after dinner, we took to our favorite leisure time which was the piano.

"You should learn to play Aunt Caroline," I took a seat in front of the piano, "Then we could do a duet."

"That's why paid for your lessons. You play, I listen."

I chuckled, "But you should learn minimum one instrument."

"It's too late for me in this life," she shrugged, "That's why I paid for your lessons. Now you play while I go get us some drinks."

I nodded and did as told, playing one of her favorite songs to put her in a good mood. A few minutes later, she returned with a tray which she set on the table beside us.

"Oh," I stopped playing and turned, "Red lemonade, my favorite!"

Red Lemonade was the only thing my Aunt allowed me to drink that wasn't on the guidelines. It was our little secret so no one else knew it about, not even the doctors. It was always delicious! I took a sip and started playing again, having such a good time like I hadn't with her for a while now.

While I was coming into the house, Mick was coming down the stairs, Victor's office door just closing.

"Hello, Savannah," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I muttered, walking by him for the stairs.

"Did you have a good dinner?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Is something bothering you?"

I stopped midway through the stairs, thinking just a bit and surprisingly it was enough to get me irritated with him. "Actually, yes," I turned around and started making my way back down, "I'd like to know why you were rude earlier to someone who didn't even know you."

"But I was pretty nice to you," he pointed, confused.

"I'm not talking about me," I snapped, "I'm talking about Eddie! I don't like seeing people being put down, you don't have that right."

He sighed, "I didn't mean to be rude-"

"But you were doing it all night," I crossed my arms, surprising myself with so much fire I had in this argument, "And I'm pretty sure you did it after I left too. It's not his fault you left, you know."

"I know but I was-"

I shook my head, heading back up, "There's no excuses. Goodnight."

I don't like arguments. I don't like them. But when people put others down, I can't help it. And even more when it's towards a person who's done nothing but be kind to you. I would not stand for them.

_**Next Day**_

"Hey?"

I looked up from my work and saw Mick coming into the classroom. I sighed and returned to my papers, "What?"

"I know we got off on the wrong note and I'd like to apologize," he walked up to my table, bending down to catch my eye, "I don't like it when people are mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," I said flatly, "I barely even know you."

"I'm not mad" I shrugged "I barely even know you."

"So we're okay?"

I shrugged, "I just don't like people being put down."

He nodded, looking down for a minute, "I know, and I thought about it...and you're right. I was being rude to Eddie and I'll apologize. Would that make you happy?"

I faintly smiled, "That would be nice."

"Then I'll do that right now," he stood up and I followed, giving him a hug, "Wow, okay. Thanks."

I chuckled, pulling back, "Sorry, I just get excited. It makes me happy, that's all."

"I see, and I'll go do that right now, like I said." He pointed to the doors and I nodded, receiving another smile before he went on his way.

I quickly gathered my stuff, wanting to be nosy of this moment, and hurried after him, making sure to stay hidden. Eddie was in the student lounge when Mick found him. I remained by the entrance, keeping an ear close to hear everything.

"What do you want, Mick?" Eddie was asking, severely annoyed with him already.

"I'd like to apologize for last night."

"Really?" It seemed like Eddie wasn't convinced.

"Yes," Mick said, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I just expected things to go back to normal when I returned."

I peered around the corner, watching Eddie close his laptop and stand up in.

"Judging by your face, I'm not so sure you're being sincere here."

Mick frowned, "What?"

"Yesterday, you barley spoke to me, and even this morning you gave me the cold shoulder. You expect me to believe you suddenly regret it all?"

Okay, I could kind of see where Eddie might get that...

"I'm just trying to make amends here and you're not making it easier." Mick said, stepping back.

"You weren't exactly making my night easier yesterday," Eddie snapped.

"Can we just move on please? You seem cool and I'd like to be friends."

"No."

"No?"

"No," Eddie repeated, serious, "Only because I don'y really buy your apology. You seem cool too, but there's something telling me you don't mean this and that you weren't planning on apologizing," He grabbed his things then started walking out.

I quickly rushed to the other end of the hallway as if I was barely walking out of the class. I pretended to look down at my writing from earlier as I walked slowly.

"Savannah?" I heard Eddie call.

I looked up and saw him walking towards me, "Oh, hey." He looked back at Mick who was coming out from the student lounge. "Is something wrong?"

He looked back at me with a frown, "Just some fake people."

"Fake?"

"Yeah. I hate fake people. Tell you something yet they don't mean it."

"Are we talking about some I know?" I said as we began to walk.

"Maybe."

"What happened?"

We walked back to the lounge where we took a seat on the couch. "So are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"You know the new guy? He apologized to me for being rude yesterday."

I smiled, "But isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not," he said serious, making me frown, "Not when it's fake."

"And how do you know it was fake?"

"I know it. He all of a sudden changes his attitude towards me in one night?"

"It could happen," I shrugged, "I think you were a bit mean to not accept it."

"Savannah, he didn't mean it."

"But you don't know that for sure. I know he meant it."

"And how would you know that?" He raised an eye brow.

I looked around, knowing it was only a mater of seconds until he found out, "Uh...because I do?"

"Savannah?" He tilted his head, so serious it made me want to smile out of amusement, "Did you have something to do with this?"

I was only able to look at him for a couple of seconds before a small smile escaped my lips.

"Savannah!"

"I'm sorry! I just hate people angry at each other." I sighed, "I told Mick he needed to apologize to you because he had no right to put you down and-"

"Thanks..." He smiled suddenly.

"Thanks?"

He nodded, "You stood up for me in a way, so thanks."

I half smiled, "Well I just wish it would've been useful but I don't think it was."

"What if I apologized to him?"

I blinked, "You'd do that?"

He nodded, shrugging, "If you went through the trouble then I suppose I can apologize."

"That would be perfect!" I hugged him excitedly, pulling back with a huge grin. "As Willow would say: Squee!"

He chuckled, "Don't ever do that again, it's already annoying enough with her."

'That's mean!" I scolded.

"C'mon, let's go to class," he said, helping me to my feet.

As I stood up, I suddenly felt all my blood rush to my head, making me so dizzy like never before. "Oh..."

"Savannah what's wrong!?" Eddie quickly sat me back down.

I took a deep breath, "Nothing out of the ordinary. Dizzy."

"Do you want me to call Ms. Denby!?"

I shook my head slowly, putting a hand on my temple, "No, it happens. Just have to take it easy."

"Can you stand?"

I took another deep breath, "I think so."

He slowly helped me stand, putting an arm behind me as if I were to fall back, "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," I tried to assure but I was feeling much weaker all of a sudden. In under a minute I felt like I couldn't walk anymore.

I didn't understand what had happened. I felt okay just a couple of minutes ago and now I feel like I can barely stand. Then again, this is how my illness worked.

Later that day, I was sat on the house couch, my legs propped up as I read a book. I wasn't full on energy yet and I didn't want to be stuck in bed so I pleaded Trudy to let me stay in the living room instead. After much insistence, she agreed as long as I didn't stand up and walk.

"There you are!" Eddie exclaimed as he and Mick entered.

"Guess who's friends now?" Mick asked.

"That'd be us," Eddie nodded.

I smiled, looking at the two, "Really? Oh that's great, guys! So we're good?"

"Thanks to you we are." Mick answered.

"I'm so happy for you two. Remember, no one has the right to put you down."

"So are you feeling better now?" Eddie asked.

"Are you sick?" Mick looked me over, probably wondering what was wrong with me if I didn't seem to have a cold or anything.

Boy would he be surprised when I tell him later.

"I'm feeling much better now," I replied, "But Trudy said I couldn't walk much."

"She's right," Eddie nodded, "So stay."

"Boys, why don't you help me with dinner tonight?" Trudy asked as she came in with some bags.

"Sure." They both answered and followed her into the kitchen.

Moments later, Patricia walked in with her laptop. She simply pushed my legs to the ground and took the seat on the couch, making me sit.

"Um..." I looked at her, confused.

"Problem newbie?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...no I just...I was kind of resting."

"Oh that's nice, but now I have to do homework. Unless you have something to say?"

"N-n-no...of course not." I mumbled, looking the other way.

She smiled, beginning to type away, "That's great. Now go get me something to drink will you?"

"I'm not really allowed to walk right now..."

"So you're going to leave me thirsty?"

"Um, I suppose not," I stood up.

"Thanks newbie." She smirked.

Pushover.

That's what came to my mind. Looking back now, she had been telling me to do things for her and I went to go do it with no protest. I don't know why I kept doing it but I did and she knew I would keep to it.

The next morning, I was in my room waiting for the bathroom and finally brush my teeth. I was reading a book while I waited until finally there came footsteps in the hallway. I grabbed my things and stood up, walking out. Instead, I found KT waiting in the hallway.

"KT?" I called, "Is that bathroom free now?"

She shook her head, "I think Patricia just walked inside."

"Really?"

"Sorry, she said you told her she could go in first."

"She did?" I asked, confused as I looked at the closed door.

She nodded again, "Didn't you?"

"Y-yeah," I quickly nodded, "Of course I did."

I most certainly had _not_.

"You're so nice," she smiled and went back inside her room.

I looked back at the bathroom when its door opened a bit. I heard the faucet on so I assumed she was brushing her teeth. I walked in and found Patricia opening the toothpaste.

She groaned as none came out, "There's no more," she glanced at me, "Be useful and bring a new one, will yah newbie? It's not like you're not used to serving." She pushed the toothbrush to me, making me stumble back, "Go on little one."

I looked at the toothpaste that had managed to dirty my shirt from its tip, then looked up at Patricia.

_ Pushover, _I thought again.

_I don't like people putting others down. They have no right._

She had no right.

So...

"NO!" I pushed the toothpaste back to her, surprising her as she stumbled back this time.

"What?"

"I said NO. I will _not_ go get you a new toothpaste."

She leaned on her hip, studying me with a look that I couldn't decide whether it meant she would yell or kill me...or both. Suddenly, bold confidence had slipped away and I returned to being quite afraid of her. I started getting more and more nervous as she only looked at me, still studying me.

What had I done?


	6. House of Stories

Suddenly my act of bold confidence had slipped away and I returned to being quite afraid. I started getting more and more nervous as she continued to study me. What had I done?

Patricia stepped up, raising an eyebrow, "Care to repeat that newbie?"

"Um, I, uh..." I used every last piece of confidence I had in me because she had no right.

_Absolutely no right..._

"I said _no_, I will not bring you your toothpaste."

She studied me once more then started laughing. I was so confused as she laughed and put the toothpaste back where it belonged. Wasn't she angry just a couple of seconds ago?

"What's so funny?" I asked in a mumble.

"_You_."

I blinked, so lost on the matter. I didn't consider myself to be funny...

"I have to admit, it took longer than I thought for you to crack."

"What took longer? What!?" I shook my head, feeling a slight headache from so much confusion. "What's going on?"

She laughed again, "What's happening is that I just performed an experiment on you. 'How long will it take you to stop doing everything you're told?' Result: Very long."

"So...so you like me?" I pointed, probably missing the main idea of this.

She put her arm around my shoulders and walked us out of the bathroom, "Walk with me, talk with me. Savannah, can I call you Annah?" I nodded silently. "Of course I like you. You're alright."

"So then why have you been making my life more miserable?"

"Alright, I admit at first I was a little weirded out but the main thing here was this was an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"I've been watching you and I see that you do everything you're told."

"Oh..." I looked to the side, remembering Eddie's words.

"I wanted to change that so I pretended to boss you around until you'd get the confidence to finally say no."

I frowned, "So I've been like a lab rat to you?"

"I don't want to say it like that." She chuckled as we entered our room. "Let's look at the bright side of this: you finally cracked. Now we can be friends. And as a friend I must tell you that you are a big pushover."

And so she plopped me down on my bed and stepped back, looking me over.

"You do everything you're told and that's not what a teenager does."

"That's not?"

"No!" She exclaimed, beginning to pace, "A teenager is a rebel. You do the opposite!" She threw her hands in the air. "If they tell you not to wear red, you wear red. If they tell you not to go to the party, you go to the party and if they tell you not to say something, you say something!"

"Patricia, that sounds like back talking and something rude. I don't like being rude."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "It's not rude. I see back talking as a means to defend your point from adults. They just take it as rude back talking."

"Well...either way, it doesn't sound very nice."

"Anyways, moving on. Let's talk about your style for starters." She looked at my clothes with a distasteful face.

"What's wrong with my style?" I looked at my blouse and skirt. They seemed just fine to me...

"Well," she stepped up, lifting my arm and feeling my cardigan, "No offense, but this seems something a _doll_ would wear."

"A_ doll_?"

"A doll," she nodded, letting go of my arm, "And if you haven't noticed, you're human."

"Well..." I shifted, uncomfortable now that I knew my clothes weren't fine, "...I didn't buy them. Aunt Caroline did."

"Figures..."

"And what's wrong with them?" I demanded, curious to know why they didn't please her.

"Because it's not _your_ style," she replied softly, "Part of being a teenager is have your own style. Take me for example, I like leather, a lot."

I smiled as she held up her arms, showing off her black leather jacket, "I can see that. It's really nice."

"Thank you," she grinned, letting her arms fall beside her, "It's black, leather, and not pink. I hate pink. So do you know why I like it?"

"Um...no?"

"Because _I_ chose it. No one else, not my mom, not my sister, not anyone but _me_, and I think it's about high time you chose your clothes."

"But I can't pull anything off," I said quietly, thinking of the many clothes I had seen in my life that I would die to wear but knew I never would.

"Wrong!" She exclaimed, heading for the door. "And we're going to go shopping."

"I didn't know you were the shopping type," I remarked.

She shook her head, opening the door for us, "I'm not. I'm the my-own-personality type. Amber's the one who's going to take you on a shopping trip. I'll just be there to supervise. I don't want a mini-Amber coming out of that mall."

I laughed as I stood up, "Mini-Amber?"

"I'd like a Savannah Jow to come out of the mall."

I smiled, "Thanks Patricia."

"My pleasure, newbie. Now let's go."

I nodded and we both rushed to find the blonde and then went on our way to the mall.

~/~

"Simply fashionating!" Amber exclaimed proudly as she and Patricia looked over my new appearance.

"Wow Amber, I've got to hand it to you, you did wonders." Patricia praised, just making me more anxious to see myself.

"You came to the right person," Amber said as she walked me for the mirror, "Are you ready, Savannah?"

"Yeah!" I nodded.

"Alright, take a look!" She squealed and stepped back, allowing me to see myself.

I was left astonished, really. Even as I wore my school uniform, you could still see the major change. My hair was curled, thanks to Amber finding a specific hair-wand that wouldn't harm me. It was left down with a clip on top to create a bump. I wore black eye-liner and mascara topped with pink lip-gloss. Even my uniform had a bit of a change. Patricia called it part of the conversion into a mini-Amber, but I actually liked it. I wore shoes with a little heel, just enough to make me slightly taller as I was pretty short in comparison to the rest...well, maybe not Mara. I now wore a white, long sleeved, shirt with a sleeve-less, gray vest on top, my usual tie visible at the top. I then added the school cardigan and I was ready to go.

"I feel so...different." I commented, continuously looking over myself. "Thanks you guys!"

"Fashionating!" Amber exclaimed.

I turned around, tilting my head, "What?"

"Forget her," Patricia shook her head and went to our beds where she grabbed our bags, "Now let's go."

"Oh...now I'm nervous to go outside." I eyed the door with ridiculous fear.

But the door opened before they could reply, KT walking in and gasping. "Woah, Amber's been to work alright..."

I smiled, pushing a strand of my hair back, "Is it fine?"

"What's that word Amber uses all the time?" She looked to the blonde as she thought. "Oh! Fashionating!"

We laughed, Patricia handing me my bag. "Off we are, newbie."

"You have got to stop calling me that." I shook my head.

"That's more like it, telling me what to do." She swung her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, are we friends now?" KT raised an eyebrow.

Patricia and I shared a glance, grinning. "Yeah!"

"Well then new friends, shall we head out?"

"Oh yes," Patricia nodded, pulling me for the doors, "Because I am sure someone's going to like this even more than you."

I frowned in confusion, "What?"

"Fabian!" KT exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs first, startling poor Fabian while making his way for the doors. KT hopped off the last step and rushed up to the guy. "Hiiii Fabian," she waved sweetly, "Did you happen to do that assignment for Ms. Denby?"

"The one that's due today?" Fabian raised an eye brow, KT nodding in response, "Yes."

"Can I see it pleeeeeease?"

"Huh, I never new sucking up could be this amusing," Patricia remarked as we stopped at the turn of the staircase.

"KT, we're going to class now." Fabian gestured to the door.

"That's okay! I can do it on the way!" She smiled brightly.

"Somehow, I don't think that's what Fabian meant, KT." I chuckled, making my way down the rest of the stairs.

Fabian nodded, but KT had already taken his bag and started ransacking it, "Thank you Savannah." I smiled as he glanced over, watching him blink for several seconds before shaking his head. "Hey, new look?"

I nodded, "Is it okay?"

He nodded in approval, "You look very nice."

"Thanks, Fabian."

"KT!" Amber scolded, "Where are your lady-like manners?"

We heard Eddie's loud scoff as he made his way over, "KT and lady-like manners? You must be joking."

KT looked up for a second, glaring, "I choose when to be."

"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes, glancing at me, "Savannah...you...you changed."

"Yeah...is it okay?" I asked, feeling like I had to have his approval more than anyone else's for some reason. "Not too much or anything?"

"You look...perfect," he smiled, meanwhile I blushed like mad.

"Diiiing," Amber whispered behind, "And the crushes grow..."

"Amber, shush," Patricia scolded quietly.

I'd have scolded her too but I was busy in a sort of staring contest Eddie and I was really loving it...

"My best project ever," Amber's voice broke down the silence.

Eddie glanced at her with a mock-glare, "She is not an art project."

"I know that...but it was still a good project," she declared then turned to Patricia, "Let's go," she nodded and together they went.

"Trixie, I've got the homework!" Alfie's call made us turn back, seeing him running for us with Mick several feet behind. "I've got the-woah," he stopped as he took in my appearance, "Hot."

My eyes widened, letting out an embarrassed laugh, "Oh my god, Alfie!"

"Dude, you're so lucky Amber just left," Eddie shook his head, laughing as well.

"Don't tell her please," Alfie turned to me with an alarm look, "Please!"

"Don't worry Alfie, your secret is safe with me," I pretended to zip up my lips.

"Life saver!" He exclaimed, giving me a quick hug.

"Savannah you do look pretty amazing though," Mick came up, "Very pretty."

"Thanks, Mick," I replied.

"Will this be like a regular thing?"

"I'm just trying it out," I shrugged, "Maybe it will."

"Keep it, you look amazing."

"Okay, Savannah do you wanna get going?" Eddie suddenly asked.

"Uh, sure," I turned to KT and Fabian, "KT, Fabian, coming?"

KT was still ransacking Fabian's bag, Fabian giving her death glares unbeknownst to her.

"They'll catch up later," Eddie said fast, linking arms with me and practically yanking me out of the place.

"But I don' think they were quite done-"

"No, trust me, they're almost done," he said as we walked away.

~/~

By the time we reached school, I felt so nervous of what Aunt Caroline would have to say about this change. I know she was only looking out for me but she had a special way with words that usually brought me down...

"Savannah are you alright?" Patricia asked as Eddie and I neared her table, most of our friends already there as well.

"Oh yeah, you're looking pale," Joy remarked, eyeing me with concern.

"You were feeling fine back at the house," Eddie remarked, also concerned.

"I'm just nervous," I admitted, rubbing my wrist as my usual custom when I was nervous, "Last time I wore the simple make up Amber gave me made her give me this whole lecture and...it'll be worse now."

"Afraid of Denby? That's all?" Patricia scoffed, leaning back on her chair. "You leave her to us."

"I don't know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"This was a fantastic idea and I will not accept any doubts."

I half-smiled, nodding. It felt like a good idea but who knew what my aunt would have to say about that.

"Patricia and I already came up with a solution," Amber announced, "Switch seats."

"Who'd be willing to switch with me?" I shook my heads, knowing there'd be no answer.

"I would." Fabian shrugged, making my head snap over to him.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"You do realize you'll be sitting next to Willow, right?" Amber warned, everyone knowing just how cheerful the ginger was.

"I know, but Mara will be there so it's not that bad."

"Thank you Fabian," I smiled, feeling myself return to normal with that weight lifted off me.

"It's what friends are for," he nodded, collecting his things.

"So apart from roomie, you'll be my neighbor today," Patricia grinned and gestured to the now empty seat beside her.

"Since when are you two such good friends?" Eddie pointed between us, looking very confused.

"I told you I'd see," Patricia shrugged as I took my seat beside her, "Now shoo."

He frowned as she waved him off, "Okay..."

I chuckled lightly, "That wasn't very nice."

"Teenagers aren't always nice."

I sighed, watching the doorway with intent, "Oh, I hope she's not too mad."

Eddie tapped my shoulder, making me look back, "Let it go Savannah, and relax."

"You say it like it's so easy."

"Because it is," he shrugged, "I do it all the time."

"And that's why she doesn't like you!" I snapped lightly, covering my mouth as soon as I realized what I said.

Patricia looked back at a surprised Eddie and laughed, "Now you're getting it!"

"Eddie, I'm so sorry," I quickly said, "I didn't mean it like that..."

He playfully rolled his eyes, "If she's teaching you how to be a teenager then you gotta learn the next lesson: never apologize after you make a good comeback."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!"

"There's a shocker," Patricia remarked quietly.

Aunt Caroline walked in, immediately reverting me to my nervous state.

"Calm down," Patricia whispered, "You'll make yourself a visible prey like that."

"I'm trying..." I whispered.

"Savannah?" Aunt Caroline called, already searching the room, "Where are you?"

"Right here..." I stood up, rubbing my wrist once more.

"What are you doing back there?" She placed her hands on her hips. "I want you back in your seat right now."

My breathing began to pick up, swallowing hard as she gave me a glare, "Um, well..."

"Wait a minute," Patricia stood up, "Savannah said being too close to the board was making her eyes hurt so Fabian suggested they switch seats," she crossed her arms, "You wouldn't want your own niece to suffer, would you?"

Aunt Caroline looked at me and Patricia repeatedly before responding, "I guess not..."

She was still suspicious as we both took our seats but continued with the lesson. Thought afterwards, when we were in the hallways, she came straight for me. Thank god Victor interrupted her midway and took her away.

I let out a big sigh of relief, though feeling an immense dizziness wash over me.

"Savannah what's wrong?" Patricia quickly asked.

"I'm alright..." I shook my head, placing a hand over my temple as I stumbled back.

"Do you need to go the nurse's office?" Eddie asked, catching me before I fell back.

"No, I...I'm fine." I assured, waving them all of and trying to walk on my own.

My eyes watered up as I recognized the symptoms of my worsening condition. It had been such a lovely day, with the right people, and now it was tumbling down because I couldn't keep my balance.

And like luck, I fell against the lockers heaving a big gasp. In a flash, they were all around me, Eddie and Fabian helping me to my feet.

"We need to get her to the nurse's office," Eddie instructed the girls. I shook my head, trying to tell them it was fine but I couldn't speak for the moment. "Move!" Eddie ordered.

"...no!" I called, my voice breaking immediately, though managing to stop them, "It wouldn't do any good."

"Savannah, don't tell me that," Eddie shook his head, "The nurse will know what to do."

"I'm sick, incurably sick," I reminded, gasping lightly, "I just...I just need to go home."

"But the nurse..." Patricia said, moving back.

"It won't do good."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell the full story," I said quietly, "You don't need to hear it."

"We want to," KT said seriously, everyone else nodding in agreement, leaving me surprised.

"You...you do?"

"We're your friends, roomie," Patricia said, "You tell, we listen."

I smiled, "Boy am I lucky to have you all."

"C'mon, we need to get her home," Eddie said to Fabian, both moving me slowly.

But two steps more and I nearly fell to the floor. "Ah!" I felt my ankle twist in a rather painful way.

"Okay, better idea, and safer," Eddie said, and in a matter of seconds I felt Fabian's hands slip from my arm, Eddie scooping me up into his arms.

And no matter how bad I felt at the moment, it wasn't as bad anymore with him...

~/~

I spent the rest of the day in bed, getting over the dizziness that had completely robbed me of such a grand day. Granted, I was feeling much better, it still didn't make me happy because it was finally getting good. Everything was just...right. And then this happens and it's like I've been robbed of yet another teenage experience.

At the moment, the usual group was in mine and Patricia's room...where I would tell the others, except Eddie who pretty much knew it all, about the realities of my illness. I was nervous, _very_.

"Whenever you're ready, Savannah," Patricia said softly, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Well...I..." I didn't know how to start, and the lump in my throat prevented me from even trying to speak. "...I don't..."

I felt a hand come over mine, giving me that extra push of encouragement as I glanced at Eddie, who sat beside my bed. He smiled and nodded me for start again.

I looked at the others, taking a deep breath, "When I was a kid, I used to be normal. I used to play sports with my best friend, those little kid sports like jump-rope and soccer. But then suddenly...I couldn't run anymore. I found that I couldn't eat all the sweet candies little kids loved. I couldn't eat all that junk food," I paused, my eyes watering up as I remembered that day it all started, "All of a sudden, my body turned into this fragile little thing that could easily be broken and..." I sniffled a little, blinking rapidly to keep myself from crying. It was too early for any of that. "...The doctors didn't know what happened. I used to be so healthy and it was just taken from me. They've done tests and it turns out my body is like the one of a forty year old woman."

"Forty?" Patricia repeated, mouthed-open as was the rest of the others.

"But you look fantastic," Amber remarked in a whisper, making me smile a little.

"Thanks to you, Amber," I replied, my vision partially blurred from the water.

"No, but I mean it," she insisted, "You're really pretty. Make over or no make over, you're pretty Savannah."

Touched, I let a few tears stroll down my face, "Thanks..."

"Here," KT walked up and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks," I wiped my face, pausing for a moment.

"How old were you? If you don't mind my asking," Fabian said quietly, looking guilty of asking.

"Just seven years old," I replied.

"Seven?" Alfie blinked. "But that's...that's a kid!"

I nodded, smiling sadly, "Not everyone gets the childhood they deserve. That's why you gotta be thankful for what you have because somewhere out there, there's kids with far worse problems than not getting the candy bar you wanted or the toy car...you really gotta be thankful."

"How did it start?" Patricia asked, curiously. "That if you don't mind, of course!" She quickly retracted, alarmed.

"I was playing jump-rope with my best friend, Serena. Then suddenly, my heart began to hurt as I jumped. It was so horrid that I collapsed there on the ground. Serena was so scared..." I shook my head, "...that was the day it all began. It came out of the no where."

"Just like that?"

"Yup, just like that."

"And you were young..." Eddie said, frowning. "...instead of playing jump-rope you were at the hospitals."

"Unfortunately illnesses don't care about age. Something is wrong with me and there's nothing that can be done."

"That's why Denby keeps you on check," Amber said.

I nodded ,"She only does the things she does because she cares. She's the one who brought me back to England from America. I used to live there with Serena."

"And your parents?" Fabian asked.

"Mom died when I was born. She was too weak after my birth. Some of the doctors thought maybe that was the cause of my illness. Though if you ask me, I don't understand how my body just rapidly aged. And my dad died a few years after my mother. I think he was too sad about her death, he just wanted to be with her..."

"So you lived with Serena after that?" Amber asked, looking at me with sorrow.

"Serena's parents became my legal guardians until my aunt acquired them when I was seven. But she decided that it was in my best interest if I remained with Serena and her family since I was already attached to them for a while more. She brought me back to England for a while when I was 7 years old. I'd visit her for a few months then go back to America."

"So you lived in America up until now?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, I call America my home instead of England since I've spent so much more time there."

"Will Serena come and visit you?" Amber asked, "It'd be so unbestie like if she didn't."

"I'd love that," I smiled, "I haven't spoken to her in a long time, though."

"Maybe we can help make sure that happens in the future," Eddie offered, "Right guys?"

"Definitely!" KT quickly agreed, the others soon following.

"Thanks you guys," I smiled, looking at all of them fondly, "I don't think I ever met such a group like you all."

"We're one of a kind," Amber put a hand to her chest.

"I'll say," Alfie shook his head, "Getting cursed and then-"

"Alfie," Eddie cut in, looking rather serious that it made me confused.

"Cursed? What does that mean?" I glanced between the two.

"Nothing," Eddie said, still eyeing Alfie.

I noticed the others were doing the same, poor Alfie looking down in shame. I was going to speak for him when I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me; the usual companion of my dizziness.

"Savannah, maybe you should rest," Patricia suggested, standing up.

I nodded, "I think that's a good idea."

"C'mon guys," KT gestured them to the door as she herself walked over and opened it up.

"Savannah, I hope you know that you can always talk to us about your illness," Eddie said, standing up as well, though I kept a grip on his hand for some reason, not quite ready to let go, "Just as Serena listened, we will too."

"Thank you, you're a really good friend," I heard someone clear their throat, reminding me that they indeed were as well, "As are all of you!"

"Aha," Amber smirked, walking out.

"Have a good night, Annah," Patricia waved.

"Annah?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "New nickname. You like?"

He thought about it for a moment before nodding as well, "Yeah, but I like Savannah much better. It's a pretty name," he kissed the back of my hand then waved and walked out.

I felt my heart skip a beat as the door closed, smiling to myself. I felt strange...but it was such a good strange.

_Eddie's POV._

"That was some story," Alfie said as we walked down the stairs.

Though when Patricia smacked him upside the head, he seemed to reconsider his happiness. "That was for nearly spilling Sibuna to her."

Alfie frowned and rubbed his head, "It was an honest slip."

"But you gotta keep that away from her, dude," I said, serious as it concerned Savannah's health and that was no joke to me, "She has no business knowing any of that."

"It was an accident."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again."

"GUYS!" Joy nearly bolted through the entrance doors, breathing heavily as she looked at us.

"What?" Amber asked, looking at her with a frown.

"There's something you need to know..."


	7. House of Ankh

_Eddie's POV._

"There's something you all need to hear," Joy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Victor and Denby are at it again! They're talking about immortality again!" She exclaimed, looking terrified, "And this time, they're serious about it."

"So it's been child's play this whole time?" Amber blinked, glancing at us with a genuine confusion.

"Try to relax Joy," KT said, coming down the rest of the stairs to be beside the terrified girl, "And explain all this because it's really not making sense."

"I was walking home and I saw Denby and Victor talking," Joy began, "They looked like they didn't want anyone to see them because Victor kept looking around every moment. When I was close enough, I heard Victor saying that they needed to find the Cup of Ankh before they did anything. Denby told him he needed to start looking and that she'd try not to go overboard again with the elixir."

"As in, the elixir of life?" Alfie frowned, "I thought we were done with that!"

"She didn't say that, she just said elixir," Joy corrected, "I thought it was weird but then I figured she must have been talking about a different one."

"Immortality again?" I frowned, already tired of this and not even starting.

"But they need the Cup of Ankh and Nina hid it before she left," Fabian reminded, "No one knows where it is."

I looked at him, confused. If they all dealt with that cup then they should know where it's been hidden. "Someone has to know." Everyone remained quiet which didn't make me very happy. "Seriously? _None_ of you know?"

"Nina was very secretive with her things," Amber tried defending, "Especially when it was Chosen One things."

"But this is good for us," Alfie said, though he didn't sound so convinced himself, "If we don't know where it is, Victor doesn't know where it is either."

"That doesn't mean he won't find it," I sighed.

"Guys, this is serious," Joy said, "Remember that scale with those small plates that had our names written on them? Victor had them and they're going to use them for the ceremony. I'm really scared."

"They can't do anything without the chosen one..." Fabian reminded.

"I don't think they were planning to," Joy shook her head, "Not once did they say anything about the chosen one. They seemed pretty sure whatever they were doing was going to work with the Cup of Ankh."

"Could it mean the Chosen One isn't required this time?" Patricia asked, looking at us with alarm.

"I think we need to check this out," I declared, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Great," Amber frowned, "Sibuna all over again which means more tunnels."

"Where do we start?" KT asked.

"The Cup of Ankh," I immediately responded, "If we find that thing before Victor then there'd be nothing to worry about anymore."

"And get those small plates from Victor back!" Joy exclaimed, still terrified at those things, "I don't feel safe with him carrying them."

"Fine, and the plates," I added, getting a nod from her.

"Fabian, are you sure Nina never mentioned anything about where she had the Cup of Ankh?" KT asked him, "She was your girlfriend and probably the person she trusted the most in this house."

"I don't think she ever did," Fabian sighed, "But we could always email her?"

"I can do it!" Amber exclaimed.

"Do it," I nodded, "I say we check the attic just in case she might have left it there."

"Let's do it now! Victor's still gone!" KT exclaimed.

"I hate the attic..." Alfie frowned.

"Yeah well it's either that or lose your life." Patricia crossed her arms, "Take your pick, Alfie."

"Amber, you go email," I instructed, "And the rest of us will go down to the tunnels."

"I'll stay with Joy," Patricia moved down to her best friend, "She's pretty shaken up."

We nodded and split out ways.

~0~

The hidden space in the wall of the attic revealed to us pure emptiness. The Cup of Ankh was not there...

"Nothing," I sighed, turning to the others, "We'll have to keep looking."

"Nina must have moved it the last time she came here," Fabian said, "But where to?"

"Who knows," I shrugged, "But now we have to find it before Victor does. Another race to death...funny how that doesn't scare me anymore."

"Another race," Alfie shook his head, "This is deja vu."

"It's okay Alfie, who knows, this one could be easy," KT patted his shoulder, smiling at him.

~0~

Somehow, KT's words seemed a little hopeful, but after Amber told us what Nina wrote in her e-mail the next morning, it seemed to be the exact opposite.

"What do you mean she left it there?" I asked, half annoyed. It was too early to be angry and even I knew it. But this was ridiculous.

"That's what she said," Amber shrugged, "Nina said she left the cup in the hidden space just like always."

"Well obviously that can't be," KT pretended to smile, clearly annoyed as I was, "We would've seen it."

"Nina said she left it there and that that's where it should be now."

"Well it's not," I snapped, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I think a better question is who moved it," Fabian corrected, getting a nod from all of us in agreement.

"Yeah and how?" Patricia asked, "Obviously Nina's telling the truth. She knows we need her help and she'd never betray us like that."

"Who betrayed you, Patricia?" Savannah repeated as she walked inside.

"Uuh," Patricia looked at us with wide eyes, gesturing for us to help, but we were all out of words for the moment.

"Well?" Savannah asked again as she took her seat.

"...my sister." Patricia finished slowly, reconsidering it. "Yeah, my sister, totally betrayed me."

"What did she do?"

"It's...personal," Patricia replied, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Savannah just smiled and nodded, "Okay, sorry for asking."

Patricia threw all of us a dirty look for not helping us. We'd be paying for that one later.

"SAVANNAH!" Someone yelled from the hallway, making poor Savannah jump in her chair with fear. A few seconds later, Ms. Denby stormed inside the living room. "Savannah!"

Savannah stood up from her chair and met her halfway, "Y-yes?"

"I thought I told you I wanted to see you before school." Ms. Denby said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, I woke up later because I hadn't been feeling well..."

"You look terrible." The woman spat, leaving us opened-mouthed.

"On the contrary, Ms. Denby, I think she looks just fine," Patricia called, frowning.

The woman looked at us, "I wasn't speaking to you."

"That's not how you speak to people, though," I said, earning her famous glare, "Especially this early in the day."

"And when that girl happens to be your niece..." Amber mumbled.

Denby rolled her eyes, though you could tell it had gotten to her we had stepped in for Savannah. "Do not disobey me the next time, Savannah, understood?"

Savannah nodded quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

"Improve your eye contact," was Denby's final words before she walked out.

"Ray of sunshine she is," Alfie remarked as Patricia stood up and walked over to Savannah.

"Are you okay?" KT asked quietly, seeing how quiet Savannah was as she was brought back to her seat.

"Yeah...just fine."

"You don't have to lie to us," I said softly, feeling even more angry at the horrible aunt as she looked up and allowed us to see her watery eyes.

"Thanks for sticking up for me like that," she smiled at us, "You guys are worth millions."

"We're friends," KT reminded, "Of course we'll defend you."

"Why was Denby worked up, anyways?" Fabian asked.

"She was upset over the make over Amber and Patricia did yesterday for me..."

"Why? You looked pretty." Amber frowned.

"Thanks, Amber but...in reality it did sort of harm my skin."

"Are you sure?" Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Or is that what Denby said?"

Savannah sighed, clearly not wanting to continue with the subject.

"Annah, you looked pretty and if you liked it and you saw that it didn't harm you, forget the old bat." Patricia said, making her blink then let a slip of a smile escape her lips.

"Patricia..." She couldn't help but chuckle, making me smile as her watery eyes disappeared.

"Morning!" Mick greeted as he entered, stopping by Savannah's chair, "Savannah. I was going to go practice for a bit, do you wanna come?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alfie frowned.

"I'm not actually gonna play, Alfie," Savannah assured, "But remember? I used to like sports and Mick was nice enough to let me come to his practices," she stood up and pushed her chair in, "I'd love to go."

"Cool," Mick smiled and linked an arm with her, "Shall we go?"

She nodded, giving us a quick wave, "I'll see you guys at school."

"Did she just ditch us for Mick?" I asked, watching after them.

"Right now, I think it's best if she stays away from us," KT admitted, "We wouldn't want her getting into this Sibuna mess. Like you said, she has no business knowing this."

"Fine, but does she have stay away?"

"Calm down Eddie," Amber said, smirking, "It's not like it's the end of the world if she stays away from you for a day."

"Why are you smirking?" I demanded.

She raised her hands in surrender, looking to the side.

"Focus guys," Fabian said, reminding us of the problem, "We need to find that cup."

"Didn't Nina once hide it under the stage at school?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, but she specifically said it was in the hidden space." Amber said.

"It wouldn't hurt to look," Alfie shrugged, "We're kind of desperate."

"Then we check there..." I sighed.

_Savannah's POV._

"I didn't know you and Mick had a thing," Jerome walked into the practice area of the school, stopping at my side.

Mick was just finishing up his practice game and getting ready to return to class.

"No, we're just good friends," I corrected, glancing at him curiously, "And what are you doing here? I didn't really take you for the sports' guy."

"I'm not, I'm the prankster guy."

"Ah yes," I crossed my arms, chuckling, "I heard you go by King Clarke?"

He smirked, nodding proudly, "That's it."

"Alright, King Clarke, what are you doing here?"

He held up a rag in his hand, "Detention. I'm supposed to be cleaning every bench around here, including that one." He pointed at the one I was sitting on.

"Sorry," I stood up and he quickly got to work, "So what's the king's detention for?"

"Oh you know, newest prank of the week."

"Another?"

He nodded, looking up with a smirk again, "I'm very creative and this one was pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

"You shouldn't be playing pranks on people," I shook my head, "They could hurt someone's feelings."

"Savannah, if I cared, I wouldn't be the Prank King now would I?"

I sighed, "I suppose not, King Clarke. Though aren't you afraid of the trouble you could get yourself into?"

"No," he shrugged, "Trouble and I are very good friends."

"I think you could put all that energy of yours into a much better cause." I looked around, gesturing to the place, "Like sports."

"You're joking right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really."

"You should be," he pointed in a playful, threatening manner, "I hate sports. Maybe that's why I hate Mick..."

"You do not hate Mick," I smiled, "And how could you hate sports?"

"Well if you like it so much why don't you play?"

I sighed, "I wish I could Jerome, but I can't. I'm too weak for that."

"C'mon, I'm sure you can throw a measly ball," he picked up a baseball on the floor, "Here, aim it at his head." He pointed a guy across from us.

"I can't throw," I took the baseball from him, "And even if I could, I'd certainly not throw it at someone's head."

"See this is why I have the urge to pull a prank on you," he frowned, "You think everyone should be nice and that irks me."

"So why haven't you, King Clarke?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy? Denby would kill me!"

"She wouldn't kill you," I shook my head, smiling at his daftness.

"Believe me, she would," he assured with such seriousness that it actually made me stop and reconsider it, "But in the meantime, just throw the ball."

"Fine," I sighed and did my best, throwing the ball, only to have it land a couple of feet away from us.

"That was terrible." Jerome announced.

"I told you," I shrugged, "That's why I dedicate my energy to helping others."

"All the time?"

"Well, use some of that energy to play a few instruments too."

"Like?"

"Piano and the violin."

"Those are boring."

"Wow you're incredibly rude." I mock-glared, making him laugh.

"Savannah, you're a teenager. We don't play those things."

"Well I'm not a normal teenager, so I do."

"I'm not mean to you but you're really making it hard not to tease you," he looked genuinely serious which only made me giggle.

"Take your best shot then."

He shook his head, "But I seriously do think you need to pick up some regular girl habits like shopping or what ever it is Amber does."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," I sighed then looked back at Mick playing, "But I was chosen not to do any of that and you just have to live with what you got."

I could see from the corner of my eye his sorrowful look.

"JEROME GET CLEANING!" A teacher yelled from across the place.

"Think I have to go," Jerome said, rushing past me.

I chuckled, "Bye King Clarke!"

He waved and did a graceful bow before rushing to continue on his work.

A moment later, a very tired Mick came by.

"Do you need some water?" I asked.

"I have some," he went to his backpack and opened it, taking out said bottle and waving it, "See? So, was Jerome bothering you?"

"Not at all," I shook my head, "He's actually very funny."

"Once you get over his cockiness," he said before drinking from the bottle.

"You were really good by the way," I commented.

"Do you play?"

I shook my head, "Can't, too weak."

"Too fragile, you mean. It's sounds cuter," he smiled.

While Mick didn't know the real story of my illness, he had been tipped off by one of the house residents that I was 'fragile' and couldn't exactly do everything they could.

"Either way, it still means I'm sick," I sighed.

"I can always help practice."

"Thanks, but I don't think I could handle it," I admitted, "I'd much rather see all the professionals. I'll just stick with my instruments."

"What do you play?"

"Violin and piano."

He made a face, "Those are boring."

I shrugged, smiling sadly at the truth.

"You can come with me to my practices any time, then," he offered.

"Thanks, I'll accompany you each time," I smiled.

~0~

While talking to Jerome was very amusing, it did manage to bring me down. It hurt me knowing that I'd never be able to play sports or do anything girl-like because I wasn't healthy enough. He was right, playing the violin and piano wasn't something teenagers did. I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't enjoy it however. I loved it. But then I questioned myself if I would even have picked up a violin if I hadn't been sick. Would I think they were lame like Jerome did?

These were the questions that haunted me day and night. Who would I be if I wasn't sick. I loved sports, would I have played if I wasn't sick? I always drawn to them, even as a kid, but now I just watched. It broke my heart that I was such a fragile thing that I couldn't even throw a baseball to a decent distance. I was stuck playing the violin and piano, and as much as I did enjoy them...that 'what if' always gnawed in the back of my head.

"Hey," Eddie greeted, snapping me from my thoughts, "Are you okay? You seemed kind of...lost in thoughts."

"Yeah," I leaned away from the lockers, "I guess you can say I was evaluating my life."

"And your conclusion is?"

"It sucks," I frowned, crossing my arms.

He chuckled, "It does not."

"It does and you know it," I sighed, "I saw Mick playing today and he looked so happy while doing it. I don't really have that."

"There's gotta be something you like to do too," He nudged me, "What is it?"

I bit my lip, "I just play the piano and violin."

He thought about it for a minute, "Really?"

I nodded, sighing as I knew what he'd say next, "Yes, and I know, they're boring. Everyone tells me that, even Mick and Jerome did today. No one likes them...but they make me happy."

"I'd love to see you play," he smiled, leaving me stunned.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "It obviously makes you happy and I'd like to see a smile on you for a change."

And involuntarily, I smiled, "Thank you, Eddie. I'd love to play for you."

"'Uh, hey Eddie," Patricia strolled up to us, looking quite nervous, "We, um, have to go find...Amber's cat."

"I didn't know Amber had a cat," I frowned, thinking of a cute fur-ball hiding in Amber's room, "Can I help?"

"No!" They both exclaimed, making me flinch.

"Oh...sorry..."

Eddie sighed, "Don't take it personal, Savannah. Amber doesn't want people knowing about the cat because Victor could catch her."

"Okay," I said, "But let me know if you find it." They nodded and Patricia started dragging Eddie with her. I watched them pass the class which was about to start. "You guys?" I called, making them look back. "What about class?"

"Uh...we're going to ditch." Patricia declared bluntly.

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"We got it covered." She waved me off then practically ran off with Eddie.

That was weird...

_Eddie's POV._

"I was having a conversation there," I told Patricia as we ran to the student lounge.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"And I don't like the fact I just lied to her."

"Sorry," she turned to me, "But we can't risk her getting involved with Sibuna. Can you imagine what would happen if she finds out her aunt is practically the devil?"

I thought about it and immediately shook my head. "No way! I just...I just don't like lying to her, that's all."

"Wonder why..." She moved up for the stage.

"You know she was telling me she plays instruments," I said, following behind.

"Really?"

"Yeah, piano and violin."

She made a face, "Ew...why?"

I'm guessing Denby forced her. But she likes it and so I asked if she could play something for me."

She glanced at me, surprised, "You? But you hate classy music! You hate everything that isn't smashing or food."

"Maybe I like to change things up..." I shrugged.

She studied me for a moment, raising an eyebrow, "Wow you have got it bad."

"Oh don't start," I shook my head.

"And you just wanted to please her."

"Did not."

"Aha," she started removing the boards from the stage, "It's okay to admit it, doofus. I won't say anything."

"I don't have anything to admit."

She looked into the hidden space under, "Dammit, it's not there."

"We'll have to start thinking of other places to search, then," I sighed, helping put back the boards in place.

"Well on the bright side, we can make it to class as a tardy and you can see Savannah again," she smirked.

I sighed, "Patricia..."

"Let's go!"

~0~

"It's not there?" Fabian asked, "Now what are we gonna do? That was the last place it could be in."

"Who moved it?" KT asked.

"I don't think we should focus on that," Patricia said, "We should just try to find it before anyone else does."

"What if Victor already has it?" Amber asked, alarmed.

"Then he wouldn't be looking for it, Amber," Patricia snapped, "Obviously he has no clue either which means we're on the same level plan as he is."

"What if we try the tunnels?" Alfie asked.

"Why there?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just seems like a good place to be in..."

"What if something moved it there?" Fabian suggested, "Remember this house has had problems with...spirits."

"That would make sense," KT agreed.

"Then we look in the tunnels," I declared.

"Tonight?" Fabian looked around and we all nodded.

"Sibuna," we all said together, knowing this would be the start of our newest adventure.


	8. House of Competitions

_Eddie's POV._

"It's been a long time since we've been here," Amber said, her voice shaky as we walked further inside the tunnels.

"Definitely not happy to be back..." Patricia agreed.

"Let's just focus on the task," KT said.

We were walking through every step of the tunnels, looking for secret passage ways or anything that could give us a clue where to find the Cup of Ankh.

"Remember the Senet game?" Alfie hopped on the squares.

"Who doesn't?" Fabian mumbled.

"If it wasn't for Joy none of us would be here," Patricia walked to where the mask was, the fake one anyways.

"Just look for something," I instructed, walking around the room, "There has to be something."

"Do you think one of these keys could open something beside the case and the jail underneath the school?" KT asked.

"I doubt it," Fabian replied.

"What are you doing Amber?" KT asked, making all of us glance back towards the blonde.

She was tapping on the walls, her ear pressed against it, "This is how I found clues before."

"I don't think it'll help us this time," KT smiled.

"You'd be surprised," Amber continued tapping.

"Knock it off Amber, it's annoying," Patricia rolled her eyes.

But Amber kept going until the room began shaking, unexpectedly, like there was an earthquake.

"Amber what did you do!" Alfie shouted, terrified.

"I think I just found it!" she squealed, nearly falling on the ground with the shaking, "Point one Sibuna!"

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" KT yelled, "The room's gonna fall apart!"

"I'm out of here!" Patricia ran out.

"Me too!" KT followed.

With no other choice, we followed them out in a rush as the shaking continued, all the way to the study.

"We need to figure something out because there is something back there!" I pointed back.

"What if the room falls apart while we're inside?" Patricia asked.

"We're going to have to go back!" I shrugged, "Either the tunnels kill us or Victor and Denby do. Take your pick."

"Wait you guys," Fabian called, much calmer than the rest of us as he peeked through peephole on the wall, "There's someone on the other side."

We all crowded behind him, trying to listen while he continued seeing through the peephole.

"It's Victor," Fabian said, "He's looking around the place."

"Hello?" We heard someone call from the other side.

"Who is it?" KT asked.

"WHO IS THAT?" Victor yelled, angrily.

"I feel sorry for the sucker who's trespassed," Alfie laughed, Patricia and KT shushing him quickly.

"It's Savannah!" Fabian exclaimed, immediately shutting everyone up.

"Oh, she's in for it now," Amber frowned.

"Let me see," I pushed Fabian and looked through the peephole.

Savannah was coming down the stairs into the cellar, looking very shy as usual, "Sorry Victor, there was mail for you today and I thought I'd bring it to you."

"Oh no, no, don't worry," Victor rushed to meet her, "I'm sorry for yelling, didn't mean to scare you."

My mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's, "Did he just _apologize_?"

Patricia blinked, "He...he's capable of that?"

"Hm, that's a new one," Alfie mumbled.

"What is this place?" Savannah asked Victor, observing the grim setting, "It looks very...interesting."

"It's just my old chemical study," Victor walked behind her as she moved around.

"You like chemistry?"

"Uh...yes."

"Wonderful, I had a friend who used to do experiments all the time," Savannah turned around, "But he didn't have these kind of chemicals, much less the amount."

"I'm very dedicated."

Amber snorted, "That's a way to put it."

"Aunt Caroline did say you liked spending time down here, now I can see why. This is your place away from us students," Savannah chuckled.

"Why has Victor not dragged her out already?" Patricia asked, frowning, confused.

"If it was any of us, we'd be dead," KT muttered.

"I say that's favoritism," Alfie shook his head.

"Or maybe because Denby would kill him if he yelled at her niece," I suggested, keeping a close eye on Savannah.

"Or..." Amber said slowly, making us look over and see she was acting nervous, "...what if Savannah is working with them?"

"Don't you _dare_ even think about that," I snapped, startling her. I would have actually shouted but then we'd all be caught and that wouldn't be good. But to even think about the possibility, it angered me, "Savannah would never betray us like that."

"Calm down, it was just a thought," Amber looked down in shame.

"Well it's a stupid thought," I spat before returning to the peephole.

"I guess I better go, you must not want anyone in here," Savannah walked back to the stairs, "Oh, and Aunt Caroline did ask me to tell you that she's waiting for her special cup,"

"Oh yes, yes, please tell her I shall return it to her as soon as I can," Victor nodded.

"They can't be working together," I shook my head, "She doesn't even seem to know what Denby's message was really about."

"I'm going with Eddie's thoughts here, Savannah's too innocent to be working with those maniacs," Patricia crossed her arms, "It should be impossible, actually."

"We better keep an eye on her though," Fabian said, "Even if she's not working with them, they could use her for messages and other things. Her innocence could be manipulated."

"Definitely," we all agreed.

~0~

Later on, I found Savannah sitting quietly at the dining table with her laptop.

Quietly, I walked up behind her seat, "Hello!"

"Oh!" She jumped in her seat, "Eddie! That's not funny!"

I chuckled as I took the seat beside her, "But it was, Savannah."

"...no it wasn't," she said quietly, her voice deteriorating in energy, if that made sense.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"...I miss Serena." She said so low that I could barely hear her, and the fact she was looking down now wasn't helping.

"Come again?"

"I miss Serena," she repeated, just slightly louder, "My best friend. I was looking through our pictures together and it got me. I really miss her..."

"Why don't you chat with her online?"

She shrugged, looking up shyly, "I don't an account or anything like that. I don't even have an e-mail."

"Do you live under a rock?" I teased, getting a small chuckle from her.

"It's not my fault. Aunt Caroline prohibited me from using those things. She says it was bad for my eyesight."

"A teenager without the internet?" I shook my head, frowning, "Do you hear yourself?"

"It was a great struggle to even get her phone number, Eddie. The internet was just something I couldn't fight for."

"So you have her number?"

She nodded, "But every time I call she's never home...so I just stopped calling."

"Can I have it?"

'Have what?"

"Serena's number."

She blinked, frowning for some reason, "You're seriously asking me for my _best friend's number_?"

I quickly shook my head, "No! Not like that!"

"Oh..." she seemed relieved, "...then what do you want it for?"

"I can't tell you," I wagged a finger, smirking, "But I promise it'll make you happy."

She eyed me carefully, suspiciously, "I don't know..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course," she said bluntly, actually surprising me at how fast she had said that, "I trust you," she grabbed a piece of paper from a journal beside her and wrote down Serena's number then handed it over to me, "Here you go."

I smiled and took the paper, putting it in my pocket. Oh, she'd love this!

"Savannah!" Mick exclaimed, walking into the living room.

"Hi, Mick," Savannah greeted.

"I was going out for a walk, do you want to come?"

"I don't know, I'm not feeling all that well..." she frowned, rubbing her wrist.

"I promise I'll go slow, at your pace."

"Mick, if she's not feeling well she shouldn't go out," I said seriously.

He glared at me, "I said I'd go slow."

"But she's not feeling well..."

Savannah stood up ,"It's okay Eddie, I'm sure Mick will keep his word. I'll go," she smiled at him.

"Alright, let's go!" Mick smiled.

"Let me just get a jacket, it looks cold out," she closed her laptop and picked it up, "Be back."

"Miller, I'm gonna need you to back off," Mick suddenly said after Savannah had left.

"What?" I frowned, standing up.

"You heard me, I like Savannah and I don't need you interfering."

"_I'm_ interfering? We're having conversations and you come and interrupt. It's been like that for a while now. If anyone needs to back off, it's you."

"So you like her?"

"Well, no..."

"Excellent, so I have no competition here."

I blinked, pausing a moment to see if he had really just said that, "Savannah's not a trophy! This isn't a game, _she_ isn't game."

"I didn't mean it like that," he raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, it sounded it like that," I snapped, stepping up, "Savannah is a person, with real feelings. This isn't one of your practice games. You mess up, she get's hurt. And I'm warning you, Campbell, you do anything to hurt her and I'll make you regret you came back to this house. Hope you got it," I pushed past him as I made my way to the living room threshold.

Savannah was walking down the stairs when I came out, "Are you okay?" She asked, coming up to me. "You seem upset."

"Just fine," I mumbled, forcing a small smile, "But be careful out there. You said you weren't feeling well and I don't want you to strain yourself too much."

She nodded, "I'm okay but are you? I like seeing people happy...especially my friends."

"I'm fine," I assured, "But listen, if you don't feel well-"

She held up a hand, stopping me, "It's okay. I'm sure a nice walk can help my breathing problems I've been having."

"Still, be careful please."

She nodded, giving me a quick hug, "I'll see you around," she pulled back and went back to Mick.

I stuck a hand inside my pocket, feeling the paper with Serena's number. I glanced at the living room, hearing a conversation arising from Savannah and Mick. I frowned and rushed up the stairs, heading for Patricia's' room.

~0~

"Let me get the straight, we're going best friend hunting?" Patricia raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her desk's chair.

"Yes, because Savannah misses her best friend," I replied, setting the paper with Serena's number on her desk.

"And when do we call her?"

"Whenever we can until we get her."

"Right..." She picked up the paper, studying it for a moment before glancing up at me, "...am I seeing things or are you mad?"

"Mad? What?" I looked to the side, frowning.

"Okay," she put the paper away and sat straight, "As I suspected, I'm not crazy and you're mad. Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "...Mick and I had a...spat."

"Spat?" She repeated, nearly laughing.

"It's not funny," I snapped, "He told me he liked Savannah and wanted me to back off and when I defended myself he ended it by basically calling Savannah a game."

Her laughter was cut short when she heard the ending, "What?"

"You heard me," I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms, "It angered me because he thinks Savannah's another one of his sport's games. She is no game, she's a girl. She's...Savannah."

She tilted her head, "And what exactly did you say to him?"

"What do you mean?" I looked down at her.

"I'm sure the question arose, Eddie," she gestured for me to speak.

"What did?" I asked, still confused.

She sighed heavily, shaking her head, "Whether or not you liked her! And I'm sure by that, he wanted to see if you were competition."

"There is no competition, because I don't like her."

"Aha...so what you say back?"

I looked to the side, "I'd make him regret coming back to the house if he hurt her."

She smirked, "Well, if that doesn't say anything I don't know what will."

"I'm just angry!"

"Angry? ...or _jealous_?"

"It's anger!"

She stood up, moving into the direction I was staring at, "You'd been awfully upset lately with how much time Savannah and Mick have been spending together. I've seen it, the rest of Sibuna has and pretty much the rest of the world. Well," she paused, crossing her arms as she thought, "Except Savannah. She's quite oblivious actually."

"Patricia, are you gonna say something useful any time soon?" I raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"I can't believe you're being this idiotic. Let me start from scratch, why are you even trying to contact Serena in the first place?"

"Can we not discuss this?"

She screamed in frustration, "Oh my god!"

"YOU GUYS!" Joy burst in through the door, making both Patricia and I jump in place. "Oh, where's Savannah?"

"Out with Mick," Patricia replied, smirking at me.

"Boo," Joy frowned, "Anyways, we're having a Masquerade ball!"

"Really?" Patricia asked, considering the idea.

"Ew." I spat, shaking my head.

"It's the school's 120th anniversary so I was asked to organize a ball for it," Joy said proudly.

"Might I repeat: ew."

"Mm, I wouldn't knock it," Patricia nudged me, "You can maybe...ask _someone_ to go with you..."

"Oh," Joy nodded, pointing at us, "Yes! Dates are fully accepted!"

"Hold on, I am not asking anyone!" I exclaimed, growing irritated with both of them.

"Well anyways, I think the mysterious theme goes with the school," Patricia shrugged.

"Creepy Towers?" Joy asked, making Patricia chuckle.

"So are you going to work on it alone?" Patricia asked.

"No! That's why I came in," Joy replied, "I wanted to ask Savannah if she wanted to help me. I figured she gets bored from just lounging around all day so she might want be involved."

"Just be careful," I warned, "She can't do all that work you're usually buzzing to do."

She mock-glared, "I'm not Mick who drags her around like a dog."

"Yeah, maybe we should stay off Mick topics right now..." Patricia glanced at me, the only response she received was big glare.

_Savannah's POV._

"Savannah?" Joy called as I walked home from school.

"Hi Joy," I greeted, stopping so she could catch up and continuing on our walk together.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was asked to organize the school's anniversary ball and I figured since you and I don't really participate much after school, we could work on this together."

"I'd love to Joy," I nodded.

"Great! I have a ton of ideas! It's a masquerade ball, and the theme is perfect! All mysterious!"

I chuckled, "I find this school quite peaceful."

"Peaceful? But you live with us," she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I've found peace Joy, trust me," I assured, knowing she'd never have a clue as to where I had found that peace.

"Well anyways, the ball is going to require us to be on top of everything."

I stopped walking and looked down at the ground, already seeing the big fail ahead.

"Savannah, what's wrong?"

"Joy," I glanced at her, "You do know that I can't handle a lot, barely anything really."

"And you suppose that would make me reconsider letting you work with me?" She raised an eyebrow, me sheepishly nodding in response.

I sighed, "I wouldn't blame you. Sometimes instead of being helpful I can be quite the nuisance."

She frowned, "Savannah Jow, you are the most helpful person around here. Not one person wanted to help me out with this project. You have the most caring heart I've ever seen."

I smiled, blushing, "Thanks, Joy."

"Let's go figure out the basics of this ball, shall we?"

I nodded and so we went, though I stopped when I saw Patricia, Fabian, KT, Alfie, Amber, and Eddie running into the woods. They looked like lightning they way they ran...just so fast.

"Where are they going?" I asked, Joy looking over to see the students.

"Huh? Who knows, probably off chasing someone again," Joy chuckled, linking arms and pulling me forwards, "Let's go!"

~0~

"Hi guys!" Willow was the first to greet Joy and I when we entered the house.

"Hi Willow" Joy greeted with half interest, "We're going to work on the things for the ball so out."

"You don't want to help?" I asked Willow.

"I'd love to but I really can't. I'm so bad with making decisions, I just want everyone to be happy." She shrugged then took another bite of her snack.

"Yes, Willow likes everyone to have a voice which unfortunately for her results in disasters," Joy sighed.

"Well if there's anyone with a bigger heart than me it's Willow," I smiled, making the ginger grin.

"Aw, thanks!"

"But that doesn't mean you can't pitch in some of your ideas," I gestured to the journal Joy was taking out from her bag.

"I'll try," she nodded, moving closer to Joy, "So, what are we doing on Friday?"

"Friday?" I repeated confused.

"Oh Willow, you know we'll be working on this," Joy said as she flipped through some pages, "Why? Did you have anything planned?"

Willow's grin began to fade as Joy continued to work without even looking up, "Well...I guess...no, I guess not. Are you sure there's nothing planned?"

Joy looked annoyed, shaking her head, "No Willow, there is nothing planned. It's just like any other Friday. Jerome & Alfie will play a prank, Victor will punish them while we all laugh at them," she shrugged ,"Seems like a casual day."

Willow frowned, slowly walking away from us out the threshold, "Alright then...bye."

I glanced back, frowning at how upset the ginger had suddenly become, "What just happened?"

"Something good," Joy replied, making my head snap back to her and see her smirking.

"Good?" I repeated, even more confused now. "But she was so upset! How was that good?"

"Because, if she's this upset we don't remember it's her birthday this Friday then she won't expect a surprise party."

'We're having a surprise a party?" I blinked, beginning to smile. "Oh, that's fantastic!"

Joy nodded, "Mara's working on it with Patricia."

"But wait," I stopped, thinking about one crucial fact that could possibly lead them to failure, "That's tomorrow. How are they gonna get everything done?"

Joy shrugged, "Who cares, we've got a ball to plan!"

I laughed, "Okay, let's leave the surprise party to Mara and Patricia."

She nodded and we sat down, getting ready to begin on this long work.

~0~

Joy had some terrific ideas for this ball that I didn't really have to pitch any ideas to her. I guess it worked in the end for me because I began to feel weak again. What a surprise...

Once we called it a day, I quickly excused myself and dashed out of the house for some fresh air. It was dark outside with a bit of wind but it was just what I needed. I took in deep breaths as I walked the front steps, going for the front gate.

"Deep breaths, Savannah," I told myself, leaning against the gate bars.

Suddenly, I heard some footsteps from a distance.

"Hello?" I called, stupidly thinking they'd answer. "...hello?"

I don't know why but...I started walking towards the steps. I just figured if they wanted to hurt me they would've came already.

"Is anyone out there? ...are you hurt?" I suddenly asked, getting alarmed by the thought of someone actually hurt. They'd need me!

Though the fatigue was taking over as I walked closer. There was a twig (or so I thought) that was crunched. I whirled around, trying to see if that person was now behind me.

"I'm just...trying to help." I called, feeling afraid as I realized the direction of the sounds were going around me. "Please..."

The crunching of the footsteps grew closer, like they were walking for me.

"Stay away!" I exclaimed, no longer thinking that person was hurt. "Stay away from me!"

But it kept getting closer...

I felt desperate, knowing I couldn't run away nor yell. "Please, I'm no harm. Just...stay away!"

"I need blood," someone said.

I gasped, backing away, "G-get away from me!"

"You'll do fine," the voice said.

"Get away!" I tried shouting but my voice broke, my eyes becoming watery as the sounds neared.

"The blood, the blood will be ours!"

I summoned all my strength, even if it'd knock me out, "HELP!"

"Come child, your blood could be it."

I shook my head, "Stay away!" There were more steps in the distance, making my heart increase in beats to an all-time maximum. "Stay away!"

"I know her," I heard a familiar voice and a wave of relief washed over me. I was going to be saved. "It's Savannah!"

"She's falling! Get her!"

My knees were wobbling and found myself heading for the ground.

"Woah there, Miss Jow," Eddie caught me, "Mind explaining what you're doing out in the night and cold?"

I only gave a small smile before clinging onto him for a hug, crying quietly, "You saved me, thank god!"

"We need to get her home," I heard Patricia say.

"And call a doctor," Fabian added.

"Right, right, but first we get her home," Eddie replied, picking me up once again into his arms, "Savannah, what are you doing out here?"

I shook my head, only crying into his jacket. Someone wanted my blood and they didn't care if I was ill; they just wanted it.

But who?


End file.
